Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Superhero Style
by Divine Protector of Mangos
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends were ordinary people when they were all hit by a meteor. Now, not only do they have superpowers, but they have the genes of the gods as well. How will they cope knowing that the only family they have is each other? How will they cope knowing that the fate of the world rests in their hands? Read, find out, and review. I do not own PJO and HOO
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson**

I was swimming in the lake behind the cabin that I often rent, which is my favorite. It's mainly because it's the closest to the water, and boy do I love to swim. Some of my friends like the water, while others don't, especially my cousins Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo. We're all around 22 years of age, and all lost our parents in a freak accident. You see, we couldn't find enough tickets for the bus that takes us here for all of us to go on one go, so our parents sent us first, and they were supposed to come on the next bus, if it hadn't had a run in with some lightning on the way here.

You remember my cousin, Thalia? Well, she's the only one that I, well any of us, know that survived a lightning attack, while Nico nearly died from a fire that burnt down the apartment he rented while in Los Angeles visiting his father. Anyways, you might be wondering who's with me today. Not all of my friends could make it, but my best friends, and girlfriend, were. Let me start with my cousins, who are also my best friends when needed. We're closer than that, but not as close as me and my girlfriend. Okay, off topic for a sec.

So, Thalia: a punk, rock chick you do _not_ want to get on the bad side on. She freely speaks her mind, and if you piss her off, she gets you back, big time. She has an obsession with lightning storms and the sky, and also with the birds, especially the eagle. She has black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes. Her and I often get into heated arguments, but it's usually light-hearted, no matter how heavy it seems. The only big argument that caused us to not talk for almost 2 weeks was when I accidently blamed her for her brother's death, when it was her mother's fault that Jason, her younger brother, was left alone in the woods near a pack of woods. Yeah, she wasn't the best mother, but we all got along with her enough to endure her, for the lack of a better word, personality. Right now, she's trying to be a meteorologist.

Next, we have Nico DiAngelo, the zombie. He could be considered the emo of our mismatched group, and I'll explain why I said mismatched afterwards. Anyways, he also has had family problems, but not as much as Thalia. Now that I think of it, most of us has had family problems at some point of our lives. Anyways, the poor guy was really depressed and was almost died. Sure, there was the fire, but he hated living so much, that he almost died cutting himself. Luckily, we found him just in time, and he found reason to live again. Why was he cutting him, you may ask. Well, for starters, his mother died from an electrical fire when he was young, like, just into kindergarten young. His sister soon after was seduced into joining an 'eternal' maiden club, where you can't marry, like ever, and it's only exclusive to females. Anyways, she soon died from a freak robot incident from the robotic club that was just down the street from where Bianca (Nico's sister) was. Luckily for him, my mom took him in, and we're practically brothers. Now, enough of the family problems, it's starting to get me depressed. Anyways, before all this happened, he used to be all hyper and crazy, but now he's secluded and rarely lets anyone inside. The only reason Annabeth (my girlfriend), Thalia, and I know so much about him is because he actually likes (I'd say love, but I'm not sure if Nico can handle that after all that has happened) us enough to open up. He's not as open to some of our other friends, but they're fine with that. They know what had happened (Nico doesn't hide it, but he doesn't want sympathy either), and they're ready to wait it out until he's ready to open up to them. He has shaggy hair, like he's rolled out of bed, and wears dark clothing. He also has sky-night black eyes that seem to see into your soul. Ironically, he's trying to be a doctor.

Now, for my last best friend, and my favorite best friend, especially considering she's my girlfriend: Annabeth Chase. She's the nerd of our group. She had the highest grades in college, and always gets an A+ (though, she told me she got an A++ once, but she doesn't want to flaunt it and seem conceited). She's the last one to get into Nico's inner group since she had ran away when she was 7, and we didn't meet her until we were 12. Yeah, the four of us have known each other for about 7 years. I've known the rest of my friends for about 4 years, so they're not as close, but we're still close. Anyways, she's also the architect of the group. She has already finished college through an accelerated architecture program and was just about to start her own firm when the accident happened, but now, she needs some time to herself, and us three cousins. She also has this fascination for owls, but I think that's just they're supposed to be all clever, just like her. She has pretty grey eyes, princess curls, beautiful blonde hair, and a California tan. She's also really fit. Well, all of us could be considered fit. One of my friends I have in college tells me that the four of us are gods when it comes to looks, but I haven't really warmed up to that idea just yet, not that it might be wrong or anything. Anyways, in my eyes, the only god/dess in the four of us is Annabeth, but she'll deny it and say that I'm the god in the four of us, while Nico and Thalia would just say that we're being too cuddly and flirty and tell us to quit it, even if they do want us to stay together, since we're both happy together.

Anyways, then there's me: Percy Jackson. You see, my mom, Thalia's mom, and Nico's mom were all triplets, and the same goes for our dads. Annabeth is the only one who isn't part of our family (for now). I have messy black hair, se-green eyes, and what Annabeth says, a surfer's build. I'm studying to become a marine biologist, which is good considering my 'unhealthy obsession with some stupid liquid' (Thalia) and 'the gross things that live in it' (Nico). Yeah, they don't like the water, but it kind of works both ways. I don't like the sky, and Nico doesn't like eagles, while Thalia doesn't like death and I don't like the undead (Somehow, instead of hating death, Nico developed an unhealthy obsession with it. Yes, we all have unhealthy obsessions: me with water, Annabeth with architecture, Thalia with the sky and Nico with death; get over it). Anyways, I'm not just fascinated with fish, but horses, and zebras, and stuff like that as well.

Anyways, back to the present. I'm swimming in the lake, enjoying myself and I check the time on my water-proof watch. It was then that I noticed that it's almost lunch time and I swam back to the shore and changed out of my swimming suit. I then got out of my cabin and headed over to Annabeth's. She refused to share with me because she was scared that her designs would get ruined, but she hasn't gotten them out and when we tried to change it so that we don't have to rent Annabeth's cabin, the guy told us that we needed our parents to inform them. Let's just say that we ended up leaving with an angry Percy, a raging Annabeth, a wrathful Thalia, and a inflamed Nico, otherwise known as a really, really, really bad combination.

Anyways, I reached her cabin and knocked on the door.

"Annabeth?" I called, "It's almost lunch."

"Don't get your seaweed in a twist, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. I guess I forgot to mention, we all have nicknames for each other.

For me, it's Seaweed Brain (Annabeth; anyone else gets beaten up), Kelp Head (Thalia), or Water Boy (Nico)

For Thalia, it's Pinecone Face (me; the reason is another story), Pikachu (Nico), and Sparky (Annabeth)

For Nico, it's Death Breath (Thalia), Zombie (me), and Shadow (Annabeth)

For Annabeth, it's Wise Girl (me), Owl Head (Thalia), and Owl Girl (Nico)

I know that Annabeth has the best nicknames _for_ us but not _from_ us, but you try to come up with a nickname that's not a compliment for someone insanely smart.

"Don't hurt your brain too much there, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, smiling a little

"Don't worry," I said, "I'm only thinking about how beautiful you look right now."

"Me? Beautiful? Right now?" she laughed, "I'm wearing the same thing I wore two days ago."

It was true, she was, but she still looked beautiful. I voiced this out loud, and she blushed and bumped my shoulder with hers. Well, my 'ceps, since she was shorter than me, but I wouldn't have her any other way. It'd be awkward for a guy trying to kiss someone taller than him.

"Come on," she said, "Nico and Thalia are waiting for us."

"Fine," I said, and we both went to the mess hall.

You see, we have about 8 other friends that couldn't make it and each of their families has their own cabin, so that makes about 12 cabins. Our fathers were really rich, so we could afford to build a mess hall for the twelve cabins. How do we know? Well, let's just say that we've been millionaires since we learned to crawl. Anyway, me and Annabeth ate lunch, and then spent the rest of the day having fun near the lake.

**I still need ideas on what superpowers some of the characters should have, namely Silena, Beckendorf, Rachael, Katie, and Miranda. I've gotten one review on it so far, but I still haven't decided. Any and all reviews about this will be taken into consideration, along with any new characters you guys might want to see come in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, I woke up to find that I couldn't get up. I looked around for the cause and noticed my favorite and beloved blonde clutching me like one big Percy bear. I adjusted myself so I could wrap my arms around her and that's just what I did. She removed her arms, and cuddled into my body, sighing contentedly. I closed my eyes and placed my chin on her beautiful hair. My last thoughts before I fell back to sleep was me wondering why it was dark outside.

The next time I woke up, the sun was shining through the windows. I looked around, and noticed that Annabeth was still in my arms. I smiled, before relaxing a little and just laying there watching my girlfriend sleep. That may sound a bit stalker-ish, but you try stopping yourself from staring at such a beautiful creature.

She stirred, and then slowly, opened her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked

"What?" I asked, thrown a little bit off guard.

"I asked you why you were staring at me," she chuckled

"I was just thinking," I said

"Don't hurt your brain," she joked, and I fake gasped

"What?" I asked, "This is just sad. Apparently, my bestest best friend and girlfriend doesn't know that I have a fully functioning and operational brain."

"I'm just kidding, Percy," she said, "You can be smart if you want to, if you use your brain more than your heart."

"I don't think that's possible," I said

"Can you try?" she asked

"Then I would fail at being you," I said

"Oh shut up," she said, smacking my arm, before turning around and sitting on the edge, "Now come on. I think it's almost breakfast time."

"Fine, but first," I said, pulling her to me, and making sure she's looking at me, "Where's my morning kiss?"

"Brush your teeth," she said, "and then we'll see."

"Fine," I said, before stealing a kiss from her, "but I don't think that's necessary."

I got up and ran to the bathroom as Annabeth yelled my name.

When I got back, Annabeth went into the bathroom without saying a word, but I could tell that she's only playing around, because she had to consciously remove the smile that was forming on her face when she saw me. Once we both got ready, we went to the mess hall, where Thalia and Nico were waiting for us.

"I told you they'd be together," said Thalia

"No one argued with you there, Pikachu," said Nico

"Don't call me Pikachu!" said Thalia

"Guys, cut it out," I said

"It's not good to argue this much, you guys," said Annabeth, "seriously, you just had an argument last night, you don't need another one."

We were so engrossed in what we were doing (Thalia and Nico in arguing and me and Annabeth in trying to stop them) that we didn't see the meteor that was heading towards us. Unfortunately, we didn't notice it until it was too late. The last thing I remember before impact was grabbing Annabeth and holding her tight to my body, while she did the same. I think I heard Nico scream like a girl, but with the noise they made, I couldn't tell whether it was one scream or two. After that, I just remember blacking out.

**Yes, I know it's short, ut in my defense, I'm trying to fit this in with all the stuff i have to do in life. Please don't hate me. Also, the offer to come up with powers for Luke, Kronos, Silena, Beckendorf, Rachael, Katie G, and Miranda G. I've already got some ideas a few of them, but the best ones (that i think are the best ones) will get a shout out and a virtual monkey, which will be taken care of by me.**

**Thank you,**

**Divine Protector of Mangos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**what about the Stolls**

I already have some ideas for them. Check Chapter 2. If you have some more stuff you think they should have, then just review again, and I'll look into it.

**Katur3:**

**it sounds really really awesome please write and then post the story**

I know it's late, but I kind of forgot to add my response to reviews on my previous chapters (I'll only do those not with suggestions, since I really can't promise anything for them; Don't worry, though, I'll only remove the suggestions, not any message you add with them) Oh, and thanks, Katur3

**life is struggle**

**I think it's a really cool idea you've got here! I can't wait to read it, but I intend to support Percabeth in this story at the same degree you support your mango. :P**

Thanks! Percabeth, (for me) is up there when it comes to all things PJATO (even X-overs; I just hate it when they pair up characters outside of the stories, you know, for Harry Potter, just pairing up Percy and Hermione or something, even for a chapter or two, just makes me want to tie up the author and torture him for the rest of his life), but my mangos is still too far away from Percabeth to even comprehend (if someone insulted mangos, I'd torture them in each life and afterlife and with punishments not even Hades could think of (smiles mischievously))

**Chapter 3**

I woke up groggily and when I looked around, I noticed that Annabeth, once again, was hugging me in her sleep. I smiled before noticing that we were still in the mess hall. I looked around and noticed that the only thing that wasn't broken was a 5-foot circle radius around us. I started wondering why that was when memories of what had happened shot through my mind. I tried to see what time it was with my watch, but I couldn't really turn it enough without waking up Annabeth, so I just guess the time with the sun. When I figured out the time, I shook Annabeth awake

"Annabeth, come on," I said, "Wake up. Wake up, Annabeth."

No response. I tried again, and she groaned. Progress. I kept on waking her up, and when she finally woke up, snapping at me, I had to do my best to not be affected by her glare.

"It's, uh, it's about 3pm," I said

"What?" she asked

"It's 3 in the afternoon," I repeated

"Oh, schist," said Annabeth, "We'd better wake up Thalia and Nico."

After we woke up my two _wonderful_ cousins (if anyone asks, I got my black eye from wrestling a bear), I spoke a question that's been a prick on my side

"What do we do about the mess?" I asked

"Well, we can't really fix it," said Annabeth

"Yeah," said Thalia, "if only it hadn't been destroyed by a meteor."

"Why were we spared in the first plce?" asked Nico

"I don't know," I said, throwing my hands up in exasperation and looking down to kick a rock. When I looked back up, Annabeth , Thalia, and Nico looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did I forget to wear my pants again?" I asked, "because I have those dreams sometimes that I forget to wear pants."

"Did you do that?" asked Thalia, pointing her finger at me, and I felt a zap on my chest.

"What did you do?" I asked

"She just shot lightning," said Nico

"And you just caused the water to rise when you moved your hands," said Annabeth

"Cool," said Nico, "maybe I can do something."

Then I guess he was trying to bring whatever he controlled (if anything) towards him because he was making that kind of motion with his arms. We didn't see anything move, but then I noticed something

"Where are our shadows?" I asked

"Why does mine look pitch black," asked Nico, "Aren't there supposed to be like 3 shadows this time of day?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "but I don't see why—wait a minute, what if you can control shadows?"

"What?" asked Nico, "are you crazy?"

"Says the kid who thinks that mooning a rhino is a good idea," said Thalia, rolling her eyes

"Hey that rhino was in its habitat when I started," said Nico

"I still don't get how you still got its horn stuck in your butt for, what, two, three weeks?" I said/asked

"Four weeks," said Nico, "but anyway, back to my powers. So, I can control shadows?"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, "I wonder what powers I got."

"Maybe you got some sort of mind powers," I guessed

"Maybe," she said, "Let's test it out."

"Try lifting that table and moving it somewhere else," I said

She looked at the table I was pointing at, which was one of the only tables that was still there, and focused on it. Sure enough, the table lifted off the ground, but it didn't move, not even when Annabeth moved her head.

The table soon fell with a crash, and I caught Annabeth before she hit the ground.

"That's tiring work," she said, a little sleepily

"Don't pass out on me Annabeth, we still have to get out of here," I said

"When we do, then can I pass out?" she asked

"Depends on whether you feel like it," I said, "now come on. We can use my speed boat to get out of here."

"Speed boat?" asked Thalia, Nico, and at the same time. Annabeth didn't say anything because she already knew (come on, I'm not hiding anything from my girlfriend)

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes, "you don't think that I just disappeared into _these_ woods, now did you?"

"Yes," they said

"Well, I didn't," I sighed, "Now listen, I have to show you guys something, but I need to use my speed boat. Now come on."

I ran back to my cabin, with them following me, and I approached the picture of my dad that was there.

"Dad," I said, "I need the speed boat.'

The picture frame moved and revealed buttons numbered from 0-9, like those on a phone. I punched in the number, and the whole wall (which was barren) moved and revealed a doorway. I opened the door, took the torch that was on the side, and led my girlfriend and cousins down the stairway to the speedboat. It was big enough to hold all four of us without feeling cramped or the likely-hood of one of us falling off of it if pushed the wrong way.

"Guys," I said, turning around, "say hello to the love of my life that is not human."

"What's her name?" asked Thalia

"The S.S. Poseidon," I said, as I grabbed the remote that would open the underwater passageway out of here, "Now hold onto something. Things are going to get a little wet."

I made my way to the steering section of the boat, when Nico said, "You do realize that there's no seeable way out, right?"

"Keyword: seeable," I responded, and I turned on the submarine mode of the boat. As the glass from the front of the speed boat expanded to cover and meet the glass expanding from the back of the speed boat, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia all gasped.

"Is this how you two have always escaped our sight when we'd come and look for you guys?" asked Thalia

"Yup," I said, "and I would have shown you guys this puppy this week if it hadn't been for the crash."

We all saddened, when I noticed something

"Oh my god," I said, "today's the last day we can stay here."

"Are you telling me that we've slept for several days?" asked Nico

"Now you can't complain about getting enough sleep for a while, Nikky," said Thalia

"Yeah," I said, "so, we're going to have to go stealthier than I thought."

I sunk the speed boat and starting steering it through the rocks to the side tunnel that I made.

"There's a side tunnel?" asked Thalia

"Yeah," I said, "Annabeth helped me trick out this place and give it a more high-tech touch up."

"Who else knows?" asked Thalia, "Because I have a feeling that we've been left out."

"Only Beckendorf and Silena," I said, "but that's only because I needed Beckendorf to help me upgrade the boat, and Silena's been there to help decorate it."

"Did she?" asked Nico

"I'd never keep it," I said, "I'd take it down right before we leave every time she does it, and I blame it on the fish."

"There are no fish," said Annabeth

"But Silena doesn't know that," I said

"So, you two _are_ rubbing off on each other," said Thalia

"In more ways than one," I said suggestively

"Eew," said Thalia and Nico instantaneously, "We do not need to know that!"

The two continued to complain while Annabeth and I laughed. I drove the submarine out of the tunnel, and continued onto towards the forest that I often go to with Annabeth.

"Now, guys," I said, "There's some sort of force-field here, so you'll feel a little tingling when we cross the border to the forest."

In a few minutes, we crossed the force-field, and Thalia and Nico seemed to be convinced that I'm not going crazy. I then resurface and drive towards the dock that's here.

"Are you sure this is a forest?" asked Thalia

"Not just a forest," I said, as I tied the boat to the dock, "It's a forest that's part of a camp that helps people like us control our powers."

"Okay, you've gone crazy," said Thalia, getting off the boat

"He's not lying," said Annabeth, getting off the boat, "it really is part of a camp to help people control their powers. That's why we felt the force-field."

"Okay, you guys can stop joking now," said Nico, who was the last one to get off

"I'm afraid that they're not joking, my young friend in black," said a voice behind us.

We turned around, and Nico and Thalia gasped at who it was.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just felt like it was a good place to stop. Plus, I need to save some stuff for the later chapter, so tell me, who do you think it is, hmm? Leave your answer in the reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

**Megaranger66:**

**It's Chiron! (You should make him like Nick Fury!)**

That's more or less my plan at the moment

**Phoebetitanessofthemoon1234:**

**This is really funny, because I was writing a demigod superhero story the other say.  
I was thinking about making it Percy Jackson, but then I was like "NAAHH! Someone already thought of that!"  
I guess I was right.  
Anyway, I am excited to start reading this story.**

That is really funny.

**Chapter 4**

Annabeth and I, on the other hand, smiled widely and ran to hug one of our favorite beings in the world, Chiron the centaur.

"It's nice to see you again, young ones," said Chiron, "but I'm afraid that the world is in grave danger unless we do something."

"What do you mean?" asked Thalia

"Come," said Chiron, "You four have much to learn about your new powers. Oh, and there is something that I need to tell you. Your friends have been infected with powers as well, and are have just arrived moments before you."

"Do you mean _all_ of them?" asked Nico

"All of your closest friends," said Chiron, "outside this circle of four anyway."

"Can we see them?" asked Annabeth

"Why of course," said Chiron, "but be warned, their parents didn't make it either."

"What happened?" I asked

"Somehow, there was a gas leak in the places they were when they were alone, and no one found out until it was too late," said Chiron, solemnly

"They died right before our friend got their powers," mumbled Annabeth, "just like ours! Wait a minute! Do you think this is related?"

We all looked at her, confused

"I mean, think of it this way," said Annabeth, "_our_—gesturing to us four—died while on the way to the cabins we were going to stay at and voila, within the next two days, we got powers. How long did it take Silena and the rest of them to get their powers?"

"I'm not sure," said Chiron, "but if what you said is true about your powers, than I suspect it might be true, if not similar, for your friends. Now come, we need to assess what powers you have gotten."

"We already know," I said, "I can control water, Annabeth can control things with her mind, Nico can control shadows, and Thalia can control lightning."

"Hydrokinesis, telekinesis, umbrakinesis, and electrokinesis," mumbled Chiron, deep in thought for a few moments before looking at us, "Are you sure that those are your powers?"

"Yeah," I said, nodding along with my girlfriend and cousins, "pretty sure."

"In that case," said Chiron, "You're going to have to train differently."

"What do you mean?" asked Annabeth

"Not now," said Chiron, "for now, we shall meet your friends and assess their abilities."

We arrived at what looked like a medic tent, except it was way more high-tech than the ones you see on TV. We quickly found our friends, and each and every one of them had a machine hooked up to them.

Just as we walked into the room, the machines started binging, and medics started scrambling to do something with the machines. They all soon stood in front of Chiron, with pieces of paper in their hands. Chiron took them, and whatever he saw freaked him out.

"This is not good," he mumbled, "all of them in one spot is not good."

He then whistled, and a few guys in armor came in

"Ramp up the protective shields," said Chiron to the armor guys, "we found their successors."

**Sorry about the cliffhanger again. I didn't have much time, and this was all I could get. Now, you tell me, who are is being succeeded, and who is succeeding them?**


	5. Chapter 5

**PJO-HOO-KC-HGLover**

**I don't know! Spiderman was sucseeded by Annabeth (LOL)?**

Haha, nice try, but nope. Sorry

**life is struggle**

**Update soon, I love this! Hmm... maybe... maybe each person's parents were like superheroes themselves or something and they inherited their powers? Don't know, just a guess...**

That's actually really close, and you'll see why close

**Chapter 5**

"Whose successors, Chiron?" asked Annabeth

"Follow me, children," said Chiron, as he started trotting over to the Big House. When we reached there, we entered the house (the building seemed to be designed around the fact that Chiron was a centaur), and Chiron led us to the recreation room. Once there, we stood on one side of the pool table, while Chiron stood on the other

"All right," he said, "I'll have to wait for the rest of your friends to wake up and feel good enough to join us."

Just then, Silena, Beckendorf (his first name is Charles, but only Silena calls him by his first name), Will, Luna, Homer (both OCs), Travis and Connor Stoll (keep a hand on your wallet near these pair of twins), Katie and Miranda Gardner (these twins keep the other twins in check), Clarisse LaRue (friend that doesn't like me, and trust me, the feeling's mutual), Chris Rodriguez, Rachael Elizabeth Dare, and the last set of twins, Pollux Drunce (pronounced similarly to drunk).

Yeah, big group, I know, but there are a bunch of groups within this groups as well. Like me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. Another group is the Stolls and the Gardners (mainly because the later stops the former from pulling pranks). A third is Silena, Beckendorf, Clarisse, and Chris; a fourth is Will, Luna, Homer, and Rachael; and Pollux is the newest addition to our group, so he doesn't really belong with any of the other subgroups that's in our group.

"Oh, good," said Chiron, "Now I won't have to repeat myself. Now, I want all of you to listen carefully. What some of you have found out is very important and unusual. Now, do you want the normal or unusual news first."

We all looked at each other, and agreed to take the normal news first.

"You all have superpowers," he said so seriously, it made me want to laugh if I hadn't already believed it. However, that didn't prevent those of my friends who didn't know to laugh out loud, "Quiet everyone. This is no laughing matter. This is true. If you want proof, you can ask your friends here, Perseus, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico."

Our friends looked at us, and we left Annabeth to do the talking.

"What he said is true, you guys," she said, "we know for a fact what our superpowers is. I have telekinesis, Percy has hydrokinesis, Nico has umbrakinesis or control of shadows, and Thalia has electrokinesis or control of lightning. From what we can gather, you guys have powers as well, and Chiron knows what they are."

"Yes," said Chiron, as he removed the wires from us (Oh, I forgot to mention, we agreed to find out the extent of our powers, so Chiron hooked us up to one of the machines we saw in the infirmary, except portable style, and he's now done with the scan or whatever), "and now, I'll tell everyone their powers."

This is what it is at the moment:

Me: control of water in all forms (meaning solid, liquid, and gaseous form), higher resistance to heat, ability to make/find water anywhere, healing ability from water, creation and control of hurricanes and storms, ability to talk to horses, zebras, and other related animals along with fish, and teleportation abilities through water

Annabeth: exponential increase of IQ, ability to create and control any object with her mind, ability to talk to owls, and knowledge of all known fighting styles and counting

Thalia: control of lightning, can fly, can create and control lightning storms and tornadoes, and can talk to eagles

Nico: control of shadows, and ability to summon and control the undead ('including, but not limited to, vampires, zombies, and skeletons' Chiron's words, not mine), ability to summon and converse with ghosts, teleport through shadows, and ability to talk with crows and ravens (I think they're related to death, but I'm not sure)

Rachael: If you've ever seen the Avengers (Awesome movie, by the way **(I couldn't agree more Percy)**), she's kind of like Agent Romanoff, except she can talk to peacocks, and can give birth by herself (which is kind of weird and sick, if you ask me)

Clarisse: super strength, ability to fight with any weapon known to man and make anything within her grasp a weapon, and can talk to pigs and boars

Chris: to simplify, laser powers. From his eyes, to his fingers, Chiron said that Chris has the ability to shoot lasers from any part of his body

The Stolls (somehow, even the meterorite couldn't give them different powers): ability to infiltrate any place, as long as they can get there, ability to talk to each other telepathically, and ability to become undetectable to anyone or anything

Katie and Miranda (Apparently they got the same powers as well; what's up with the meterotie?): control of plants; can identify different types of plants, can destroy plants or give them life, can transform into plants and back** (If you've ever seen the movie Sky High, the Gardner twins are supposed to be like an upgraded Layla)**

Silena: can talk her way out of anything, can talk to doves, can speak French (which is odd, even if Silena couldn't speak French before) and can effectively become a spy with proper training

Beckendorf: ability to create machines with his mind, can create and use fire from anywhere, and the ability to detect and operate any piece of machinery within the nearest vicinity

Homer: ability to make food out of anything (remind me to keep him close at all times), ability to summon fire from anywhere, ability to provide hope at all times, and ability to make a home anywhere

Will and Luna (Chiron said that they have pretty much the same powers, except Will's powers works best during the day and Luna's works best during the night): ability to use any long-range weapon known to man, and make anything within their grasp a weapon, ability to shoot at any distance and still get a bullseye, and (Will)heal anyone without any help/ (Luna)track down any person, place, or thing, with even the smallest trace

Pollux: ability to make anyone go crazy, and also cure it, have a poisonous touch (which can be activated and deactivated, thank god), ability to create illusions and ability to make people drunk or un-drunk.

"Now," said Chiron, "for the unusual news."

**You people are generally terrible at attempting to make superpowers (no offence to those who tried). Out of all of you, I only had 5 people who tried to help me (and I appreciate that). I'm never asking you guys to help me ever again!**

**Okay, rant done, and don't take it seriously, I was just miffed I had to come up with my own powers (with consideration to those in the reviews). Sorry to those who tried to help me, that wasn't for you. Anyways, now everyone has their powers, and are fine and dandy, but we still haven't found out the unusual news. Stay tuned for the next WHEEL OF FORTUUUNE!**

**P.S. Reuploaded version: I forgot Homer, Will, and Luna in the first upload (Thanks for that, btw, Kifo Entiegon), so I had to add them**


	6. Chapter 6

**Megaranger66:**

**No Luke? I thought me idea was pretty good**

Luke is still there, just not present at the moment, if you get what I mean

**harryginny9**

**thanks…great job**

No, thank you

**Chapter 6**

"Well, the unusual news," started Chiron, "It's not so much unusual as it is startling."

"What is it, Chiron?" asked Annabeth

"Well, you see this machine, kids," said Chiron, placing a hand on top of the machine that told Chiron our powers, "it's a special kind of machine, called the power-extractor. Now, I'll tell you why it's called that. The first part's obvious, since it determines your powers, but the second one isn't what you think it is. No, it doesn't suck in your power and soul, causing you to die a slow but painless death. What it does extract, however, is blood, and in that blood is the DNA-encoded gene that shows what power you have. Now, it's not the same for everyone. For some reason we have yet to find out, the gene for your superpower is slightly tinted than the rest of your DNA. For example, Percy's power gene for control of water would have a slight green tint to it. Thalia's has a slight blue tint to it, and so on and so forth. Now, that's for normal power genes. You all don't have that."

We all were speechless as we started at him. I'm sure if we all said one word, it would be

"WHAT!" yelled Connor and Travis.

That.

"No," said Chiron, "but what you do have is much more powerful. You have genes of the gods."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Katie

"Ms. Gardner," said Chiron, "I am a centaur. According to modern culture, I'm not supposed to exist, yet here I am. Now, I will tell you that the gods are not your parents, and that your parents are all mortal. What I will tell you is that the impact with that particular meteorite caused the DNA in all of your cells, whether they were in contact with the meteorite or not, caused it to change. You all have superior fighting skills, with an innate ability of fighting with a particular weapon; superior brain power, though Ms. Chase's brain power still outranks the rest of you; more resistant anatomical features, meaning that you will be able to jump off a 10-foot building and survive, but training is necessary for any more heights; and you all have an innate ability for strategies, which will be different for all of you, though not so much for those who are meant for each other. Now, of course, you will have to train your new-found abilities, and that is what this camp is for. You see, the striking of this particular meteorite is unpredictable. Why? Because it travels through time. The meteorite first hit the earth at the end of the dinosaur age, but not all of it hit the ground. Only about 20%. The other 80% somehow wound up in the time stream and gets sucked in by different time periods. Have you ever heard of Heracles?"

"You mean Hercules?" asked Travis

"Idiot," mumbled Katie, "Heracles is Hercules's Greek name."

"Thank you Ms. Gardner," said Chiron, "Now, Heracles was actually an ordinary man, but he was hit by the meteorite. Now, he worked on his strength particularly, so that is why he was stronger, but his DNA had a gene for lighting powers. Achilles, on the other hand, was given the power of impenetrable skin and super-sword-skills. However, he had a tumor in his heel, hence the Achilles heel. Odysseus, another ordinary man. However, he was smart enough to make sure that the power he had, which is a dialed down version of Ms Chase's, didn't show as much as Achilles and Heracles. Instead, he only used the knowledge that came from the impact to defeat enemies. If you've read the Odyssey, during each and every task set up against Odysseus, he had used his powers. Now mind you, this was back when the gods were still alive, so he had to use his powers to survive, and since none of his original crew had survived, and he was able to convince his second crew that whatever they saw was a trick of the gods."

"So you're saying that anything and everything we've heard about the Greek gods was true?" asked Thalia

"Not everything," said Chiron, "just most things."

"Fine," said Thalia, "I guess I can accept it."

"Good," said Chiron, "Now, come, it's time to eat and sleep, for tomorrow, your training starts, and a forewarning, the training is very rigorous, especially for those with the gods' genes, because they have more power."

_~~~In the Shadows~~~Third Person POV~~~_

"Grrr," growled a figure hidden by the shadows, "How is it possible that they gained the genes of the gods, but not me? Bah! Who needs this camp? I'm doing my own thing from now on."

With that, the figure retreated deeper into the shadows.

**A/N Okay, so I apologize, because I accidently added a new chapter when I was trying to replace Chapter 7. So, if you're wondering why it says only 8 chapters, when it supposed to say 9, you know now. As for the replacement, I accidently forgot to add Homer, Luna, and Will for their powers, so I went back and fixed it. The rest of it is the same, I haven't touched it, so it's not much of a difference.**

**All right, with that out of the way, I have one question for you:**

**Who the heck is the figure in the shadow?**


	7. Chapter 7

**PointeShoes:**

**I think the figure in the shadow is Luke! It has to be Luke!**

No hints for the shadowy figure as of right now. Just that it's someone who has turned

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**Luke. It has to be Luke. is he going to go to the dark side?**

ATWG

Is Luke the only one who turned? I thought you were a wise girl…

**Cmedance:**

**ITS LUKE!**

I wouldn't be so sure on that

**SkylineFreak:**

**just a little friendly help:D they are called halberds, not poleaxes :D**

I actually looked it up, and halberds and poleaxes are similar, but from what I can find, poleaxes are shorter than halberds

**Chapter 7:**

It's been several years since we found out that we were successors of the gods, and since then, not only have we gotten stronger and better at controlling our powers, but we've also gotten closer. We also have tamed what Chiron called our fatal flaws, or characteristics that would kill us in the wrong situation. I'm not sure how powerful personal loyalty is, but I'd rather be alive to help other than die.

Anyways, while we've been training, we've been given different missions (mostly it's been in pairs, but the occasional mission calls for bigger groups), and we know for a fact that there's someone who wants all 17 of us dead, or unable to stop him/her.

Plus, we've gotten more advanced. No longer are we in the same woods as when we first started training. Chiron was able to get a warship and find more members, even normal people, to help us out. He also got us in contact with the government, so they know that we're out here, and to only get as close as a 20-mile radius from us (from the sky; boats are no problem). Plus, this warship is an ATV, and I literally mean an ATV. We once went to Pluto and back with it (blame Nico for choosing Pluto to travel to)

"Hey Seaweed Brain, what are you doing?" asked Annabeth, hugging me from behind

"I'm going to try and start a visual journal," I said, "you know, in case this doesn't work out and someone else needs to take our place."

"Well," said Annabeth, sitting on my lap, "it's a good thing you took Chiron's advice."

"You know," I said, "I'm starting to feel like the Avengers."

"Like the movie?" she asked

"Yeah," I said, "Like, Clarisse is the Hulk, Chris is Iron Man, Chiron is the eye-patch guy"

"Nick Fury," corrected Annabeth

"Even after marriage," I said (yeah, so we got married, big deal), "you can't stop correcting me."

"I can't help it if you get stuff wrong," she giggled

"Which stuff?" I said, leaning in

"Not this stuff," responded Annabeth, leaning in

Before things could get heated, however, Nico barged in

"Not sorry to interrupt, but we've got a situation," said Nico

"Fine," I said, as me and Annabeth both got up and fixed our suits (yes we wear suits, we have to, but underneath is our powersuits, which help control our powers)

"You're good," said Nico, and we followed him to the meeting room, which oddly is full of ping pong stuff.

"Glad you guys could make it," smirked Thalia

"Ms. Grace, please," said Chiron, "Now, I have urgent news. I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, but there is another group out there fighting our enemy. I do not know who exactly is on that group, but I do know that their leader is named Lupa, and she is a talking wolf."

"Are you sure her name is Lupa?" asked Annabeth, "and she is a wolf?"

"Yes, why?" asked Chiron, with a glint in his eyes as if wondering whether she found out something he knows

"Wasn't there a myth on that or something?" she asked

"Romulus and Remus!" I blurted, and everyone turned to me, "I mean, wasn't Romulus and Remus the founders of Rome or something and they were brought up by Lupa?"

"Oh, yeah," exclaimed Annabeth, "Lupa was a wolf who found Romulus and Remus after they had been abandoned. She helped them into adulthood, and later, they founded the Roman empire and Roman myths."

"So you're saying that there are another set of gods who have successors?" asked Thalia

"Not another set," said Chiron, "another form."

"We're the ones replacing Greek gods, like you said, right Chiron?" asked Annabeth, and after he confirmed it, "so, this Lupa must have a group who will succeed the Roman gods. One problem is that the Roman gods and Greek gods had mostly the same titles, but different personalities and characteristics. Plus, there are a few gods who are in one religion but not the other. How would that work out?"

"Peace, Ms. Chase," said Chiron (He's the only one who calls us by the last names when we first met him), "all will be revealed in time. But first, we must respond to their question: Do we or do we not want to join forces with them?"

"Yes," I said, definitively

"We barely know them though," said Travis

"I said join forces, not trust them," I said, "they want trust, they earn it, but first, we have missions where it's half Roman and half Greek. From there, we start. Does that sound right?"

"That sounds great," said Clarisse, "except one problem: how do we know that they're not just faking it?"

"Chiron," I said, "did Lupa speak with you visually or verbally?"

"We have spoken both ways," said Chiron, "and I can indeed test to the fact that she is a wolf. If not, then that's one really good costume."

We all cracked a smile

"So," I said, "we agree to join forces, as long as the starting missions we have together are half Greek and half Roman. Who knows how advanced they are when it comes to their technology."

"Well, we know one thing," said Annabeth, "if they truly follow the Roman path, then they'll have better technology when it comes to fighting."

"But we'll have better maneuvering skills," I said, "I believe that Romans would have invaded to protect themselves. So, they wouldn't have had to worry about outmaneuvering their enemies. They'd just invade and be done with it. We Greeks, however, are more relaxed and what the Romans would call, 'artsy'. Add that to the fact that Greece, in ancient times, was mostly several different kingdoms who would fight together at times of stress, then we have a whole lot of defensive strategies, am I right Annabeth?"

"Big time," said Annabeth, "I've had defense strategies drawn up since we first met Chiron."

"What do you mean?" asked Chris

"When we first met Chiron, he told us about the superpowers and this warship," said Annabeth, "I wanted to help, so me and Percy would often come here when we wanted to get away from the stresses of everyday life, and he would help with the medical tents while I would help with the defense."

"Wait," I said, "so Chiron didn't pull some abracadabra magic on the government and get this highly specialized warship after we got our powers?"

"I did," said Chiron, "just not after. It was well before, but we never really used it until you guys got here."

"Okay," I said, "So, let's say they accept. When do we get to meet them?"

"Depends," growled a voice behind us, "What is your offer?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**its Lupa**

Is it?

**Megaranger66:**

**Woah! Was Lupa and the other camp was there the whole time? I'm guessing the shadow is Cronus, Luke, or Gaea**

I wouldn't say the whole time, more like both camps existed at the same time. I'm not telling who the shadow is, we'll just have to wait to find out.

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**Hey i am a wise girl… just a tired one. ok it it is a boy, its Jason it its a girl is Reyna. keep posting please**

**ATWG**

I can agree with being tired, it's like I'm tired all the time. I hate school. It could be either of them, or neither of them at all.

**Chapter 8**

We all turned around and saw a big wolf with two people—a boy and a girl—behind it, both wearing purple rings.

"Who said that?" I asked

"I did," spoke the wolf, and everyone except the newcomers gasped

"Stop gasping!" said the girl

"Well sorry if we've never met a talking wolf before," snapped Thalia

"Well I would have expected it seeing you have a talking centaur in your midst," said the girl

"Most centaurs can talk, but their willingness to do it differs," said Thalia, "but most wolves can't, so it's not like you can find a talking wolf around each corner every day."

"Yeah, well it's not like we see a centaur 'around each corner every day'," said the girl, saying the last part in a really poor imitation of Thalia

"That wasn't even close to what Thalia sounds like," said Nico

"Does it look like I care?" said the girl

"Peace, Mr. DiAngelo and Ms. Grace," said Chiron, "We need them to be our allies, not enemies."

"Keep your friends close and enemies closer," said Thalia

"Are you saying that we're helping the enemy?" asked the girl

"Peace, Reyna," said Lupa

"Lupa!" said the girl, who's apparently Reyna, "She just insulted one of the praetor-commanders! Something has to be done."

"Yes," said Lupa, glaring at Reyna, "and that will be to test out all diplomatic alternatives before bearing arms against them."

"Humph," said Reyna, crossing her arms.

I looked at the boy, and saw that he was straining to not move and comfort Reyna.

"Now," said Lupa, "what is this offer you speak of?"

"That all starting missions be a group of half-Romans and half-Greeks," said Chiron, "they have decided this all by themselves. I had no interference, though I agree that this is a suitable agreement."

"Lupa," said the boy, "I thought that the starting missions were going to be mainly Romans with less Greeks."

"Who told you that, boy?" snapped Lupa

"No one," said the boy, "I kind of inferred it from our conversation about the Greeks."

"Well get it through your head that the starting missions will be half-Romans and half-Greeks," said Lupa, causing Travis, Connor, and Pollux cheered, bringing out streamers and confetti. I don't even know how they got it, and I don't want to ask

"Party time!" they cheered

"For what?" asked the boy, gritting his teeth

"To commemorate the alliance between Greeks and Romans," said Pollux, "to fight the destructive evil destructive faces of evil."

"You said evil twice," said Reyna, "and destructive."

"You bet he did," said Travis and Connor, with so much seriousness, that all the Greeks started laughing quietly, or at the least, smiling.

"I don't get it," said Reyna confused

"Let it be," said Lupa, "they're Greek. They don't understand the need of discipline and military might."

"You guys need to relax a little," said Travis

"It'll do you guys good in the long run," said Connor

"Maybe a massage," mused Travis

"Or a visit to the spa," suggested Connor

"Or our personal favorite," they said together, "Pranking!"

"Pranking?" asked Jason, "What's that?"

"Gasp!" 'gasped' the twins, "You've never heard of pranking?"

"Is it a tactical procedure?" asked Reyna

"Or a military exercise?" asked Jason

Both started to get excited at the thought of those two things, which I couldn't get how it could be fun

"Now, now, children, you must remember you are the only children of Rome here," said Lupa, "whatever these Greeks say is fun doesn't have the same definition in our books."

"Anyways," said Chiron, "we must get back on topic of the agreement. As you have implied earlier, you have decided to accept our request?"

"Yes, we have," said Lupa, "we feel that it is a reasonable request. After all, even in ancient times, the Greek and Roman nations didn't get along, am I wrong?"

"Not at all," said Chiron, "now, Ms. Lupa, if you may follow me, I wish to discuss with you something that must be done in private."

"All right," said Lupa, "but be warned, there are sentries posted outside in case of any tomfoolery."

The way Lupa said tomfoolery chilled my spine. Guess the Romans are as strict as history makes them out to be.

"I do not think you have anything to worry about," said Chiron, "our members most prone to such actions have been warned and threatened, not to mention still in trouble from last time."

"What?" squeaked the twins, "We thought we finished that last week!"

"This one is for your next prank," said Chiron

"We haven't even launched our next prank yet!" they complained

"Think of it as an early punishment," said Chiron, "Now, I want all of oyu on your best behavior, and I hope you two will keep those two in line, am I right?"

"Of course you can, Chiron," said Katie and Miranda together. It's still weird how both the twins here often speak at the same time, have similar lines, and are often seen with each other

"Good," said Chiron, before leaving

"Praetors," said Lupa, "You may bring in the others, but do not do anything you wouldn't in Rome. This applies to every child of Rome. Do not fail me."

"Yes, Lupa, ma'am," said Reyna and the guy

Once Lupa and Chiron left, Reyna and Jason left to bring in their friends.

"Let's prank them," said Travis

"So that they can learn," said Connor

"What a prank really is," said Travis

"No you're not," said Katie

"If you prank them," said Miranda

"You'll end up with a bigger punishment," said Katie

"Than if you prank someone else," finished Miranda

"Am I the only one getting creeped out by the twin talk?" I said

Everyone looked at me, and I just stared back

"What?" I asked, "It's just a question."

"Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth, rolling her eyes, before making her way to me and wrapping an arm around me waist. I wrapped an arm around her waist, and went to one of the chairs, where she straddled my lap as we started to make out.

However, just like last time, we couldn't get very heated as Annabeth was jerked off of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jason

"No PDA allowed," he said

"Hey, Roman boy," I said, "this ain't your Rome, okay? Here, PDA is allowed."

"Then why is there a sign that says no PDA allowed on top of the doorframe?" asked the praetor boy

"Chiron just puts that there because he felt that that part of the wall was barren," replied Annabeth, "No correlation between the rules of the meeting room and that sign."

"I thought this was the ping-pong room of some museum," said one of the boys who had come in

"One of the guys who died on a mission was really into ping-pong," said Annabeth

"And we couldn't let all of this go without taking a good look at it to make sure none of our secrets were on it," I said

"Are there?" asked Reyna

"We removed it already," said Thalia, "Sorry."

"Don't be, Ms. Grace," said a voice I knew was Chiron, "It's only proper that you respond negatively when it comes to our secrets."

"Of course, Chiron," said Thalia

"Pups," said Lupa, "time to go. Chiron and I have a mission to plan, but I do not wish to stay where I do not belong, even if it is as nice as this one."


	9. Chapter 9

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**HAHA! i was correct! i am a wise girl! I am in a very exclamatory mood! Great chapter! I can't wait for the next one!**

Are you sure it's not great because you've been called a wise girl?

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**Jason seems too OOC**

Yeah, well, I can't do Romans, so you got to deal with what you get.

**Chapter 9**

"So what's the mission?" asked Annabeth once Lupa and the Romans left

"You will know in due time," said Chiron, "but for now, it's time for dinner."

We all checked our watches, and noticed that it was already evening.

"We missed lunch!" exclaimed Travis

"There must be some mistake!" exclaimed Connor

"Deal with it boys," interrupted Miranda

"You two skipped lunch," said Katie

"But this is _lunch_!" whined the Stolls

"And we're going to _dinner_," said the Gardners, "do the math."

"But we hate math!" whined the Stolls

"Too bad," said the Gardners

With that, we all headed over to the mess hall to eat.

Once we got our food and sat down at our table, Chiron got up in front of everyone, and got their attention.

"I have a special announcement to make," he said, "I have received a message from another group fighting against our enemy. They are similar to our group, with a few exceptions. For one thing, they don't have anyone with godly genes in them."

He nodded towards us, and we blushed under the looks and smirks we got

"Also," he said, "they do not follow the Greek gods."

"Then what?" yelled out Michael Yew, who had a weaker version of Will's powers

"If you were to be more patient, I would tell you, Mr. Yew," Chiron said, "As I was saying, they do not follow the Greek gods as we do. Instead, they follow the Roman gods."

"Aren't they the same?" asked Drew, a stuck up snob with a weaker version of Silena's power

"No, they are not, Ms. Tanaka," sighed Chiron, "roman gods are more militaristic. They value military and offensive tactics over the arts and defensive tactics. They are nearly polar opposites to the Greek gods."

"And we have to work with them?" asked Michael

"Yes, we do, Mr. Yew," replied Chiron, " believe that they will be a good ally to fight alongside with in this war."

"Who are we fighting against?" asked a new camper, Kayla

"Did no one tell you?" asked Chiron

"They told me to ask you, and I couldn't find you," she blushed

"That is quite all right," he said, "I was busy all day, so that is a reason you couldn't find me. Now, to answer your question, we are fighting an evil force who has been given the genes of a Titan. We are fighting the human equivalent of Kronos."

Lightning flashed in the background, and we all looked at Thalia

"Sorry," she blushed, "I thought it would help the mood."

The rest of the gang smirked at her, since it is so Thalia to be all theatrical.

"Anyways," said Chiron, "on that note, have a good night, and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow, we are going to assign missions with the Romans."

**Sorry about the short chapter and long delay. I was having a small writers block for this chapter, but I think I set myself up so I don't have any for a few more chapters, don't you?**

**Now, question:**

**I had this brilliant idea (don't know if anyone already thought of this or not), but how would you, the readers, feel about a rewrite of the HOO series where Jason and Reyna replaced Percy and Annabeth? Don't worry. I'm not stupid enough to make Octavian the praetor, because he's all stupid and idiotic. So far, all I've got for pairings are Jeyna, Percabeth, Liper, and Frazel. Just so you know, I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT have a stance for the Jason/Reyna/Piper triangle because I don't really care about them as much as I do for the Hazel/Frank/Leo/Sammy triangle/square thingy.**

**So, if you could, just respond. Here's the question for those too lazy to read the whole thing above:**

**How do you guys feel about a rewrite of the HOO series where Percy and Annabeth replace Jason and Reyna? I appreciate any response.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up the next morning with my arms around Annabeth, who was snuggling into me. She started to open up her eyes, and I smiled

"Morning, sunshine," I greeted

"How long have you been awake?" she asks, groggily

"Just woke up," I said

"Great, now can you get a move on?" I heard Thalia's voice say. I get up, and see Thalia and Nico standing in the doorway, scowling

"How long have you been there?" I asked

"Just got here," said Nico, "And I wish I hadn't. Gods, I sould have known you two would be all lovey-dovey in the morning."

"What did you expect, Death Breath?" asked Thalia

"Hey, it's before my prescribed waking time," he said, "My mind doesn't work before lunch time."

"What time is it?" I ask

"It's about 6 O'clock," replied Thalia

"Why are you waking us up at 6?" I asked, "Usually Chiron lets us sleep in on weekends."

"Apparently," said Thalia, "sleeping in for the Romans is waking up even earlier, so we have to get up earlier."

"Great," I said, "So, can you guys please leave, so that we can get ready?"

"Fine," the two said, before closing the door, and leaving.

"Are they gone?" asked Annabeth from under the sheets

"You can come out now," I said, as her head popped up

"Thank gods," she said, "I don't think they'd stop teasing either of us if I popped up beforehand."

"Come on," I said, "time to get ready."

"After you, hero," replied Annabeth

"I'm no more of a hero than you, Wise Girl," I said, before we got up to get ready for the day.

When we arrived at the meeting room, Lupa, Jason, and Reyna were already there, along with two other Romans from last time and the rest of our gang.

"So nice of you two to join us," said Reyna, narrowing her eyes

"Sorry if Rome thinks that weekends are for waking up earlier and not sleeping in," I replied

Reyna growled, and glared, but Annabeth interrupted

"I apologize for him in advance," she said, "he's not very manageable when we don't do our normal morning routine, which was a little rushed today."

"Normal morning routine?" questioned Jason, wiggling his eyebrows a little

"It's nothing you would ever think of," shivered Thalia, and the rest of the gang shivered as well, causing the praetors to get confused

"Which is a very good thing to ward away for any unwanted intruders in the morning," I said, looking at Thalia and Nico, who smiled sheepishly

"Focus," growled Lupa, "Now, Chiron and I have agreed on a mission for our top two leaders to go on. I understand that Perseus and Annabeth are considered the main leaders for the _Graecus_, am I right?"

"Yes, they are," said Chiron, with the rest of the gang, with the exception of me and Annabeth, nodding.

"Good," replied Lupa, "then, you two will go with my top two pups, Reyna and Jason, and infiltrate the Titan camp just off of Montauk. There is a camp residing in an abandoned garden statue factory, where you four will place several bombs before setting them off from a safe distance. I understand that you have a special way of transportation?"

"Yes, we do, Ma'am," I said

"Both of you?" she questioned

"Yes, Ma'am," replied Annabeth, "and even if only one of us did, we'd still be able to carry all four of us to a safe distance to the warehouse."

"How many can one of you carry?" asked Jason

"Between the 17 of us," I said, "we can each carry at least thirty five others."

"Thirty five?" asked Reyna

"Well," said Annabeth, "we need to make sure that we have enough power to transport not only the 17 of us, but our equipment and any other stuff or people that we might need."

"But thirty five?" asked Jason

"More or less," I shrugged

Jason whistled, but made no further comments.

"As I was saying," said Lupa, "with those powers, you four will teleport to a safe distance from the warehouse, and follow through with the plan."

"What about the bombs?" asked Annabeth

"I have them," said Jason, "Time bombs, filled with C4 with an addition of Nitro and Hydrogen, set to blast off 30 seconds after starting the detonation. Very deadly if set off before the wrong time."

"We can imagine," I said, before slinging my backpack strap onto my shoulder

"Where'd you get the bag?" asked Jason

"Same way I got it," said Annabeth, "Mental teleportation."

"Damn, we didn't even realize you had it," said Reyna

"We didn't," I said

"I brought them as soon as we were ready," said Annabeth, "It's a good thing to have for things on the go."

"Now we know why you two are Chiron's favorite pair," said Lupa

Annabeth and I both looked at Chiron, who had a hint of a smile, before we turned back to Lupa, and smiled

"Well, it's nice to know that Annabeth lives up to her Teacher's Pet characteristic," I smirked, causing everyone to chuckle

"Shut up," said Annabeth, blushing slightly, causing everyone to laugh out loud.

"Now," I said, holding out my hand, while Annabeth did the same, "Shall we get going?"

**All right, so, I've been noticing the limited amount of reviews I'm getting, and so I've decided (as for this chapter and this chapter for the moment, not sure about the future ones) to not update until I get at least 8 more reviews. The only reason I say 8 is because, for some reason I have yet to discover, multiple of 5's entertain me. Don't know why, and don't care.**

**That is all,**

**Devourer, Divine Protector, Consumer, Obssessor, Lawyer, Doctor, Teacher, and Future Ruler of All Things Mango**


	11. Chapter 11

**Emz:**

**More action! More Luke…*Wiggles Eyebrows* If you know what I mean. What!? The books describe him as rather good looking. XD Carry on, it's awesome.**

I don't know what to make of this comment, honestly. On one hand, I want to slap you silly for even thinking like that but on the other I want to thank you for saying my story is awesome.

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**hello protector of all things mango  
I loved the chapter. I can't wait for the next one. I especially liked the teachers pet comment. thank you for updating.**

**ATWG**

Thanks ATWG!

**digi-assassin:**

**Nice chapter  
update soon (or as soon as you get 8 comments)**

Sure, just don't assassinate anyone I know

**Hermes' Little Girl:**

**Um, what grade are you in? Because I'm pretty sure 8 is not a multiple of 5. Unless you're using fractions and/or decimals. ANYWHO, me likey. Maybe steal something (mangos) and demand another chapter before I give it back? *whistles innocently***

Ok, first off, 45=9*5, and 45=37+8, so I don't know what grade you're in to not realize that. Also, try and get past my state of the art defense system which can kill mortals, demigods, immortals, gods, Titans, and basically everything not me or mangos.

**Chapter 11**

_Percy POV_

We teleported within a mile of the warehouse in a secluded area hidden from the monsters. That was the good news.

The bad news? There were guards all over the place.

"How will we get in?" asked Jason

"The place is surrounded," said Reyna, "We'll never get in."

"Never say never," I said, "I've got a plan."

"Please tell me it's not something stupid like drawing attention to yourself," said Annabeth

"Not to myself," I said, "but to themselves."

Jason and Reyna looked like I was crazy, but Annabeth got my point. She focused on a point in front of her and a hologram of Piper McLean and Leo Valdez, two recruits who had died in a mission not too far from Hollywood, appeared.

"Hey, Piper," said Leo, "If we're supposed to get in, why are we just walking in?"

"Idiot!" said Piper, "We're creating a distraction so that everyone else can get in from the other side. Besides, I'm sure they knocked out everyone already, so it's not like they're going to have a harder time."

One of the guards seemed to hear this, because the shot at Piper and Leo (which Annabeth thankfully made them look like they got shot and died) and ran to the other side, leaving this side virtually undefended.

"Let's go," said Jason, but I put my hand out

"No, wait," I said, "they still have some defenses."

"How do you know?" asked Reyna

Instead of answering, I increased the fog on this side of the entrance and lo and behold, there were lasers.

"Annabeth," I said, "think you can create mirrors?"

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, before creating mirrors to make a hole in the door. Once the hole was done, she made the mirrors send the lasers back into the hole they were coming from so that the alarms won't sound.

"Let's go," I said, darting out of our spot.

We dashed to the door, and got in, just as the fog and mirrors disappeared, which was good because the guards were back and looking around.

"We don't have much time left if we stay here," said Annabeth

"Right," I said, "Jason, you're with me. Reyna, you go with Annabeht. We'll get the east side, you two get the west."

The other three nodded, before the girls dashed off to the west.

"Come on," I said, "Time to get blastin'."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thomaskm99:**

**Hey nice job  
P.S. Annabeth has the best power because telekinesis allows people to move all forms of matter so she can control water, make lightning by loving static electricity to meet in between the ground and sky, the only thin she cannot control it shadows but, she can already teleport and is the smartest**

Yeah, that would be neat, but in this story, Annabeth doesn't really use her telekinesis to use powers that are already her friends, so she's limiting her own powers by doing that. Besides, everyone else has developed their powers so much that there's no need for Annabeth to actually do anything remotely close to her friends' powers. Do you get what I'm saying?

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**Your welcome Divine Protector of Mangos! I loved your chapter! Is Luke the human form of Kronos? Also did Piper and Leo die or was it fake?**

**ATWG**

Wow, you're the first one to actually ask whether Piper and Leo's deaths were fake. But, I'm not going to answer that. They may have died, or they may not have. You never know, especially with a brain like mine, which somehow connects pickles to orangutans. Don't ask, otherwise I'll have to bore you guys with a long lecture.

**Pointeshoes:**

**I just realized that Katie and Miranda have different last names. Katie is Katie Gardner and Miranda is Miranda Gardiner. I just thought you'd like to know.**

**Peace, Love, Cookies (: :)  
-PointeShoes**

Yeah, I've noticed that as well. I don't think Riordan said anything about whether they're full sisters or just half-sisters. If he did, then sorry, I didn't know, but I'm still going to stick with them being full siblings in my story (plus, who's going to watch Connor while Katie's watching Travis, if you know what I mean?)

**Daughter-of-zues:**

**I love this chapter! Except for the fact you killes Piper and Leo! Why? .leo is like oneof the finniest characters! but nonetheless, Please update!**

I honestly have nothing against Leo (other than the fact that he can be a total idiot sometimes, and not Percy Jackson idiot, btw, I mean total full blown idiot). I just needed some names of campers and they were the first ones who fit.

Onto the story!

Chapter 12

Percy POV

I would like to say that our blasting mission was easier than we thought, but I was wrong. It was just as hard. Getting to the the places where we'd set off the bombs was easy. Getting out? Not so much.

"There they are!" yelled a guard, just as we were about to run off.

"Run!" I yelled, and we both dashed off

"Isn't that the plan?" asked Jason, right next to me

"Yeah, but now we have to run harder," I said, before rounding a corner, and coming to a halt.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Jason

"I don't like eyepatches," I said, "a huge disrespect to ocean vessels."

"Eyepatches are awesome!" yelled the man in front of me

"Who are you?" asked Jason, just noticing the man

"The craziest man you'll ever meet," he said, striking a familiar chord in my memory

I stared at him for a few seconds before realizing who it was

"Ethan?" I asked

"So you recognize me, huh Percy?" asked Ethan

"You know this guy?" asked Jason

"He's more or less the bully of the college I went to," I said

"More or less?" he asked, before erupting into orange flames, "I was a full-blown bully!"

"Like you scare us," I said, before signaling to Jason to get his weapons ready.

"Don't even think of bringing out your weapons, you two," said Ethan, "We've got you surrounded, and as far as I know, neither of you have the blood of the gods!"

"Oh, and you do?" I asked, playing along

Jason looked at me like I was crazy, since he knew I did, but Ethan must have thought that Jason thought I was crazy for giving away the fact that we didn't.

"You should have been quiet like your friend and hidden your blood status," said Ethan

"You still haven't answered my question," I said

"Fine," he spat, "I do have the blood of the gods, for I have the blood of Nemesis!"

The orange flames grew even more for emphasis before dying down, but they were a little higher than last time.

"Why did you join him, Ethan?" I asked

"Because, Perseus Jackson," he said, "I was promised revenge against you!"

"For what?" I asked

"Taking my spot as Most popular on campus!" he said **(How many of you saw that coming, huh?)**

"I don't even care how popular I am," I said, "let alone know."

"Well, you were the most popular on campus," snarled Ethan, "and now, you'll be the most scattered. Get him, boys!"

"Now!" I yelled, and I brought out my trident and shield while Jason brought out a gladius and a shield

We both started fighting, with Jason calling down lightning from time to time.

"Impossible," said Ethan, "You two were supposed to be just plain mortals."

I finished off my enemy, before turning to Ethan and saying, "I never whether we did or didn't, Ethan."

With that, I brought water from the closest source to wash out the rest of the guards and dump them outside, making sure not to get Jason or Ethan.

"Now," I said, turning to Ethan, "Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

Ethan tried to make a run for it, but luckily Annabeth and Reyna were standing right behind him, causing him to be trapped.

He then smirked

"You guys can't get me out," he said, "we're in the middle of the whole place, and you'd have to fight your way out, so good luck taking me to captivity."

"Or," I said, "we can teleport out."

"Teleport?" asked Ethan, before I grabbed Jason and Ethans wrists and teleported to one of the free cell blocks at our ship.

**I'm still not sure as to whether you guys would like me to do a rewrite of the HOO series where Percy and Annabeth replace Jason and Reyna, so could you please review and tell me.**


	13. Chapter 13

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**Pickles and orangutans? i bet you were bored. Really im the only one who asked about that. weird. But you still didn't answer my question about luke. Does Ethan have any powers?**

Inquisitive, little girl, huh? Anyways, I realize that, and there's a reason for that, not that you have to know. Also, Ethan does have any powers, but not anything that can be useful in battle, or pretty much anything other than revenge, which is basically what it is. He knows how to get revenge on others, but as of right now, he doesn't know how, so don't try to over think that, especially you ATWG

**Chapter 13**

Percy POV

"Ha!" said Ethan, "You're stuck in here with me!"

"Not necessarily, Mr. Nakamura," said Chiron, as Jason and I exited the cell. **(If you ever saw the Avengers, it's the box thing Loki was held in)**

"Now," continued Chiron, "Where were you told to attack, Mr. Nakamura?"

"I am not telling you," he said, "besides, there's still a whole building full of my warriors just waiting for a reason to attack you guys."

"Oh, I assure you, Mr. Nakamura," said Chiron, "that they will not be much of a problem."

Just then, Annabeth and Reyna walked in. Annabeth gave me a quick kiss as Reyna went to stand by Jason

"Why are they just coming in?" asked Ethan

"Well, you know," said Annabeth, "it does take some time to destroy the warehouse you were at, as well as plant some more bombs to destroy it."

"Annabeth, I thought I told you not to take any more bombs from our inventory," said Chiron

"I didn't," said Annabeth, "I made them. Read books on how they were made and just replicated them."

"Never missing a chance to practice, huh Wise Girl?" I asked, turning to her

"Not at all," said Annabeth, before pulling me in for a kiss

"Anyway," said Chiron, after which we broke apart, "I'm afraid that if you will not talk here, we have other methods of getting the information out of you."

"What other ways?" asked Ethan, looking a little bit scared

~~~~Just a line break which can end humanity as we know it~~~~

We all stood to the side as we watched Ethan plead for us to not go through his mind.

"How come you can't do stuff like this?" I asked

"I can," she said, "I just choose not to. One of the people I did it on had so much suffering in his past; I just couldn't stand it and put him out of his misery."

"Yet, Malcolm can?" I asked

"Malcolm's had more practice," replied Annabeth, "and a stronger stomach."

"Well," I said, "you better train your stomach."

"For what?" she asked

"For when we settle down," I replied

She smiled and gave me a wink and a glance before turning back to Ethan.

I smirked and returned my attention back to Ethan, who was now just sitting there, trying to recover from all his yelling.

Annabeth and I made our way to the meeting room, where Malcolm had just arrived

"Okay, so I got some info," he said, "but I'm not sure how you guys are going to take it."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Jason

"Are you sure you guys can handle it?" asked Malcolm

"Yeah, pretty sure," I said

"They have our parents," he said, and we were all stunned.

"They have our parents," Malcolm repeated, "and they…they already punished some of them."

His voice cracked, and he looked like he couldn't go on any longer.

"Malcolm, you don't have to go on," I said

"No, there's more," he said, "Not only do they have our parents, but they have our siblings as well. Most of your parents are fine and living."

"Who's dead?" asked Annabeth

"I'm sorry," said Malcolm after a while, "Thalia, Jason, Nico, Pollux, Reyna; I'm sorry."

He cried silently

"They were tortured brutally, and some of our parents aren't that much better," he said, "their torture methods are so terrible, it's a miracle that the remaining parents have survived so far."

There was a deafening silence that followed, and some way or another, determination swelled up in me

"Then we fight on," I said

"But Percy," said Silena, "What about our parents?"

"They think that capturing our parents will weaken us?" I asked, "No. They will not. Do you want to know why?"

Everyone nodded

"Because," I said, **(Insert close up shot here and epic background music)**, "They just gave us even more motivation and a hell of a fight."

"Great," said Clarisse, standing up and smirking, "Even more of a reason to beat the crap out of them? Works for me."

"No one kills my parents and gets away with it," said Thalia

"Same here," said Jason

"They better not have touched a hair on the twins," said Annabeth

"I thought you hated your step-family," said Nico

"No," said Annabeth, "great resentment towards my step-mother, perhaps, but not the twins. They odn't know what they've done."

"Oh, one other thing," said Malcolm, "this is for those of you who have step-parents. They killed your original parents. And for some reason, the parent that is the same gender as your representative god."

"What do you mean?" asked Travis

"Like me," said Malcolm, "because my representative goddess is Athena, they've went and killed my mother."

There was a simultaneous outburst of Moms and Dads, and I'll admit, I was one of the dads, while Annabeth was one of the moms.

"Oh, they've done it now," said Jason, "killing our mom wasn't that bad."

We looked at him confused

"Thalia and I hated our mom," said Jason, "she was drunk, yelled at us, the whole thing. Anyways, killing our mom was fine, but killing our dad just unleashed a whole lot of pain for them."

"Reyna," said Malcolm, "you do know I'm talking about the Romans as well as the Greeks, right?"

"Wait, what?" asked Reyna, furious, "And you're telling me this now, because?"

"I thought you could tell," said Malcolm, "and when I saw how you just stood there, looking awkward, I decided to tell you."

"Saturn just unleashes a whole box of fury," said Reyna, before turning to Chiron and Lupa (who I just noticed was there), who've been standing there silently, "When's the next mission?"

"Hold on," I said, "slow down. First we need to tell everyone else."

"Why?" asked Connor

"Why should we be the only ones riled up?" I said, and everyone smiled as well

"Malcolm," said Annabeth, "can you make a list of those whose parents have died because of their torture?"

"Are you kidding?" asked Malcolm, "You must remember that I am the closest at having as much powers as you do."

"Of course I do," said Annabeth, "I was just making sure you could do it."

"All right," I said, "while Malcolm does that, we need to get our next few missions planned out, along with making sure we can get our equipment upgraded as much as we can."

"You can count on it Percy," said Beckendorf

"And I'll help organize the weapons list," said Silena

"We'll gather the weapons by the list," said Travis and Connor

"We'll make sure that we can get more biological weapons," said Katie and Miranda

"We'll help with the ranged weapons," said Luna and Will

"I'll help with the defenses," said Homer

"You won't be the only one," said Pollux

"Nico and I can get the missions for Greeks," said Thalia

"Reyna and I will get the missions for the Romans," said Jason

"I can get the rest of the centaurs to help the Greeks," said Chiron

"And my wolves will be helping my pups as well," said Lupa

"Wait," said one of the Roman guards, pointing at me and Annabeth, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're getting more allies," I said, "all that we can get. Now move out. Time is of the essence if we want to rescue as many parents as we need to. Remember, before we fought Kronos for mankind. Now, it's personal."

Everyone cheered and ran off. Annabeth and I went off to discuss who our allies were and how we can contact them.


	14. Chapter 14

**JamesSonOfAthena:**

**What powers does Reyna have?**

It's kind of in the middle of the powers Clarisse and Annabeth have. The way I see it is that since Athena and Ares are the Greek war deities, and Bellona is the third for Romans, there can't be another extreme (since Athena is more tactical warfare and Ares is more violent-ish), so Bellona was sort of in the middle. However, since the Romans were more militaristic than Greeks, Bellona is slightly more on Ares's side, while Mars and Minerva are more violent than their Greek counterparts, so therefore Reyna will have some powers from Clarisse and some powers from Annabeth, but more of Clarisse's than Annabeth's. Did you get it?

**Hermes' Little Girl:**

***plays epic background music* CUT! Percy, you scarred me for life what will you be thinking about? Do I really want to know? And yeah, they're "discussing" allies. ;) Wait. Are they? Because Percy... Never mind.**

They are actually. The moment was really brief just for that time they were talking. I kind of think it fit rather well, don't you?

**Chapter 14**

Percy POV

The next day, we (being the godly representatives) had a meeting with the Romans; thought there were a bit more Romans in this meeting than last. Jason and Reyna had, apparently, brought three of their Roman friends, along with Lupa

"Hello, everyone," said Jason, "We've brought back some centurions to help discuss what's been going on."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" spat one of the blonde Centurions

"Everyone, meet Octavian," sighed Reyna, "He's the reason why we've brought the Centurions."

"Ease up on them, will ya'?" asked one of the Centurions, "They also lost their parents."

"They'll have to earn their trust," said Octavian

"It's not like we're going to open up faster than you freakin' Romans, either, Blondie," spat Rachael, "I don't see you risking your life to get this info."

"That's because I'm not needed on the front lines," said Octavian, "I'm the augur. I tell everyone whether the mission will be a success or a failure, and I've only been wrong one time."

"Was it the mission Jason and Reyna just went on with the Greeks?" asked Rachael

"What?" said Octavian, trying to be cool but failing badly, "Heh, heh, what gave you _that_ idea?"

"Let me guess," said Rachael, "you said that the mission would fail, and when it succeeded, you changed your position and said that you actually saw it succeeding and that you wanted to give some motivation for Jason and Reyna to complete this mission and prove you wrong?"

"Heh, no," lied Octavian badly, but everyone could see right through it, especially with the fact that he was sweating and looking like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar (not that I have experience with that)

"Don't lie," said Rachael, coolly, "You know that that is exactly what you did. You know that I was telling the truth and that you let your prejudice against the Greeks get to you."

"Okay, fine, I did," said Octavian, "but give me one good reason why I should trust you guys?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Rachael, "maybe because we caught the General of Kronos's army? Maybe because we stopped Kronos from getting the Master Bolt?"

At this, Thalia brought out her spear, which was the Master Bolt that Zeus used, which just made Rachael's argument stronger.

"Maybe," continued Rachael, "because we were able to stop Kronos from completely annihilating the Hunters of Artemis?"

"Will you shut up?" asked Octavian, "I'm pretty sure that this is not why we came here."

"Probably not," shrugged Rachael, "but I think we all know that you came here to discredit us Greeks."

"What? Me? Discredit you, heh, where do you come up with these things?" said Octavian, lying even more terribly than Will (and Will actually fainted trying to lie) **(A/N Just a thought: What would happen to Apollo if he tried to lie, seeing he's the God of Truth?)**

"Okay, enough," I said, "we get it. Octavian's being a prejudice idiot who lies worse than Will. Now, let's get a move on why we're actually here, but, before we do that, Reyna, Jason, if you could kindly introduce the other Centurions?"

"Right," nodded Reyna and Jason

"This is Hazel," said Reyna, gesturing to an African American girl next to her, "Both her parents are dead."

"This is Frank," said Jason, gesturing to a baby-with-steroids-looking Chinese Canadian next to him, "he lost his mother in the war, and his grandmother disappeared after capture from Kronos."

"Welcome," I said, "now, onto business. Annabeth and I have contacted some potential allies. The Hunters and Amazons are willing to help us, and so are the harpies, Cyclops, Mermen and a few other monsters like them."

"Wait a minute," said Octavian, "monsters?"

"Yes, monsters," said Thalia, "if you've ever been on the front lines, then you'd know."

"Since when have monsters been here?" asked Octavian

"Forget that question," said Jason, "why weren't there any when we went to get Ethan?"

"Easy," said Annabeth, "Malcolm gave me his full report. The only reason there weren't any monsters: Ethan isn't as valuable to Kronos as other leaders in his army. Besides, Ethan was only looking for trivial matters, so he didn't need monsters."

"What trivial matters?" asked Frank

"Ethan was mad at me for taking his popularity rank," I said, "which I still don't get how I got it in the first place."

"You've got to be kidding me," said Hazel, "from what I've heard, you've got to be kidding me."

"What have you heard?" I asked

"More importantly, from who?" asked Annabeth

"That would be from me," said Nico, "Hazel's my step-sister."

"Step-sister?" I asked

"Same dad, different mother," said Hazel

"Same with me and Jason," said Thalia

"Okay," I said, "so, going past that, we need an status update on the different sections."

"All missions are a go at this point," said Reyna and Thalia

"And everyone's riled up against Kronos," said Nico and JAson

"We better watch out for Drew," said Silena

"Never liked her," growled Annabeth

"I've got even more reason," smirked Silena, "I caught her spying to Kronos. Apparently, he knows some of our plans."

"Which ones?" I ask

"He has our battle plans for the Lab defenses," said Silena, "and Drew was at the early stages of telling him the defense plans for his final attack."

"Good thing we caught her early," I said, "Annabeth, we'll need you and your team to recreate those defense plans and brain scan each and every one of them. We don't know who to trust now."

I smirked as I saw Thalia glare at Octavian, who was doing his best to ignore it (though it takes years of practice to do so) and glare at us Greeks

"Moving on," said Jason, "anything else?"

"My team and I have upgraded and cleared any kinks of most of the weapons," said Beckendorf, "we just need to do those of everyone here."

"We'll send them in after this," I said

"We've gotten more lethal biological weapons," said Katie

"Even some that can harm monsters and humans alike," said Miranda

"And some that can harm just monsters," said Katie

"Good," I said, "did you make some cures in case one of us gets it?"

"We make cures," said Katie

"As we make the weapons," said Miranda

"The ranged weapons are upgraded," said Will

"And can launch even farther and with greater accuracy and power than before," said Luna

"And our defenses are looking good," said Homer

"And upgraded," said Pollux, "No one has defenses like us, we can guarantee it."

"Good," I said, "Now, one last thing: We need to weed out the spies, and we'll need to start out with this room."

With that, the doors and windows locked, and the lights grew a little brighter.

"Are you crazy?" asked Jason, "You know that spies wouldn't be allowed in here."

"We know that spies wouldn't be allowed in here without permission, Mr. Grace," said Chiron, "and Lupa and I have been allowing everyone access during each meeting."

"So, we need to make sure that no one here is a spy," said Lupa

"Annabeth can do it," I said

"But who will test Annabeth?" asked Octavian

"We have a machine for that," said Chiron, "those with powers like Annabeth's have minds harder to probe than others, even others with powers."

"So we made a machine just for people like Annabeth," said Lupa

"I'll go first," volunteered Annabeth

I kissed her on the head, and Chiron brought out the machine, which was basically just a helmet and a screen.

She was cleared, and she started to probe everyone's mind. Everyone was cleared until we got to the last one: Octavian.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" he asked

"Everyone else did it, so you have to as well," snapped Rachael, "so don't make me slap you."

"Fine," said Octavian, and we strapped him in. Annabeth started the probing, and Octaviann immediately squirmed. Annabeth made a signal that told us he was resisting, and we all got out our weapons.

I got out me trident (I had given Annabeth her dagger first); Nico his poleax; Thalia her spear; Rachael, Silena, and Homer their dagger; Luna, Will, and Frank their bows and arrows; Katie, Miranda, Connor, Travis, Pollux and Reyna their swords; Jason his gladius; Beckendorf and Clarisse their hammers; and Chris his suit (which is kind of like Iron Man).

We all pointed it at Octavian, and waited for Annabeth's verdict.


	15. Chapter 15

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**Annabeth's verdict. one of the most trustworthy things in the world. I would know since I am Annabeth. So is Chris' suit powered on greek fire? because that would be awesome! So if Octavian is a spy he is so going to get hurt. but he might just not want to share his inner thoughts with Annabeth. Can't wait for the update!**

**ATWG**

IT is one of the most trustworthy things in the world. Chris's suit is powered on something I like to call 'Roman Fire.' It's one of the least known fires in the word, and not much is known about it. There's nothing Octavian can do that can stop Annabeth from seeing what's really inside his mind.

**Guest:**

**Please give Percy a curved sword.  
Description: curved, and made with a mix of Imperial gold, and Celestial bronze. Has a spherical ruby on the hilt. If you do not I will brutally murder every mango in the world. (insert evil laugh)**

I'm sorry, this guest is no longer available for any messages. Please try again never. (insert the scariest evil laugh in the universe)

**kitcatt bar:**

**Really, a cliff you learned nothing from Rick Riordan's mistakes. When people do cliff hangers they are hunted down by fans. P.S I don't think Octavian is a spy. He may have super dislike-ness( is that a word) toward the greeks but he isn't a traitor. (as much as I wish he was.) But all in all I love the story. JUST NO MORE CLIFF HANGERS. one more thing and then I'll leave toy alone…does it really have to be mangos. Why not strawberries or 's out bye.**

Sorry to inform you, but I am perfectly hidden in the warm suburbs of Antarctica. I really wish he's a traitor as well, and yes, it has to be mangos. Everything else might be super good and all, but nothing trumps mangos in the end!

**Chapter 15**

Percy POV

We watched Annabeth, as she gripped her dagger even harder, and continually peering into Octavian's mind. Soon, she finished, and kicked Octavian in the chest.

"You swine!" she yelled before continuing to cure Octavian in different languages.

"I told you not to look in there," said Octavian, before wincing, "and man, can you kick! How much do you weigh?"

I was planning on not letting Annabeth do any more harm until we found out more, but that thought just left when he said that.

"Dude," said Frank, "I might not know a whole lot about girls, but I do know that you do not ask how much they weigh."

"I'm just figuring that out," said Octavian, as he tried to scramble away from the burning inferno that is my furious wife.

"Should we go after him?" asked Nico

We all looked at him before laughing.

"How long do you think it'll take?" asked Jason

"By about," I said, looking around, "the third bet."

"You so lost," said Jason, "I say 5 minutes exactly."

"I say two minutes exactly," said Reyna

Nico started to open his mouth, but Annabeth entered the room, all pleased and happy

"He's going to live, right Annabeth?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," she said, waving it off, "Besides, I think it'll be more of Silena and Beckendorf he'll need to be scared of."

"Why?" asked Silena, since she would be one of the last people to get mad

"He helped kill Piper and Leo," said Annabeth

"What?" exploded the whole room

"Where is that little weasel?" asked Beckendorf

"I'll teach him to mess with my sister," said Silena

Piper and Silena were sisters in all but blood.

"Wait," said Annabeth, "There's more. He's been given an offer to join Kronos, and get the powers of Oceanus, which might surpass those of Percy's."

"Why Oceanus?" I asked, looking at the Romans

"Same first letter, I guess," shrugged Jason, "Octavian barely gets along with anybody."

"Fine," I said, "Annabeth, you did get him into a cell, right?"

"I did," said Annabeth, "we'd better check on him, though, just to make sure."

"Jason, Reyna," I said, "you come with us. Everyone else, get everyone alerted about Octavian."

Annabeth and I ran out of there, with Jason and Reyna in pursuit. We came to the cell Octavian was in, and saw that he was looking fine as ever

"I thought you beat the crap out of him," said Jason

"I did," said Annabeth, "I had the cell heal him to 50% capacity so there isn't much he can do."

"Octavian," said Jason, "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked

"Why'd you kill Piper and Leo?" I asked

"Because they were _Graecus_," he snarled, "like the rest of you."

"So what?" I asked, "You're Roman; Jason's Roman; Reyna's Roman. You don't see us killing you guys!"

"Bah!" said Octavian, "Greeks are weak!"

"Says the guy who got beat up by a Greek girl," I said, rolling my eyes

"I bet you that I can take on and beat any of you Greeks," he snarled

"All right, let's go," said Annabeth

"What?" he said, confused

"I accept your challenge," said Annabeth, "let's go."

"Fine," he said

Annabeth went in and placed handcuffs on him, and led him to the arena. As we walked through the hallways, we told everyone we saw what was happening, and everyone dashed off to tell others. When we entered the arena, it was already half-full and still filling.

"Why are there seats in the arena?" asked Jason

"It doubles up as an amphitheater," I said, "Now, why don't you guys find some seats, and I'll set up the fight."

Once Jason and Reyna left, I turned to Octavian and Annabeth.

"Hold it," said Octavian, "at least make this fair!"

"Why should we?" asked Annabeth

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, and thought of my mind, hoping that Annabeth would be reading it.

It seemed like she did, because she stared at me for a few seconds, before rolling her eyes and waiting for Octavian's comment.

"Why don't I get a weapon and she doesn't?" asked Octavian

"Why not?" I said, "Annabeth, give me your dagger."

"Here," said Annabeth, giving me her dagger and sheath

"All right," I said, "no killing. Maiming is allowed. Don't maim too badly. Let's see what else. Oh, I almost forgot."

Once I had Annabeth and Octavian stand at different side of the arena, I had Beckendorf lower the microphone that's in here."LAADDIIIEEESSS AAAANNNDDDD GEEEEENNTTTLLLEEMEEEN! Take your seats. The fight between Annabeth Chase and Octavian Bigstupidegoisticman is about to commence."

Soon everyone was hurrying even faster, and within minutes, had sat down.

"Thank you," I said, "Now, I don't know if you know this or not, but a few years ago, two of our agents had died. We believed that this was because of Kronos, and gave them a hero's burial. Now, we have found out that they had been killed by Octavian. They're names are Piper McLean and Leo Valdez. Piper was under Silena's division while Leo was under Charles', or as he's better known as, Beckendorf."

Everyone then started booing and dissing Octavian, who was doing his best to not get affected, though I'm not sure if scowling and glaring at the crowd is what helps him.

"Now," I said, "During our discussion with him, Octavian has claimed that he can defeat any of us Greeks in battle. Now do you think that a scrawny, egotistical, idiotic baby like this one can defeat even our weakest member. No offence Nico and Thalia."

I could practically feel their scowl and glares at me, but I gave them a small wave and smile while everyone else in the crowd was either laughing or responding to my question.

"Fortunately for us," I said, "we have Annabeth. Not only is this beautiful woman married to me, but she can pack a pretty mean punch; one I'm sure she's dying to give me right now."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to glare at me.

"Also," I said, "she has agreed to take up Octavian's challenge. Now, if you have any questions, please take it outside where our guards can beat the crap out of you."

I bowed, and gestured towards the door, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyways," I said, "if you have a rare disease, please exit so that our guards can beat the crap out of you. No? How about you Adam? I've heard that you have a pretty rare disease of freckles. No? Emily? What about you and your rare disease of curly hair? Ah well, can't win them all. All joke aside, we have set a betting station right outside for how long this will take. I'll help you since I'm in a generous mood tonight. Anyone who does picks more than 2 centuries is an idiot."

Now everyone was bursting with laughter, and I made my way to the stands to watch the bout.

**Update on HOO rewrite: I've planned about 4 chapters so far, and just out of curiosity, how many chapters do you think I should do? Leave your answers in the review.**

**In other news, is it just me or could Percy just have used Paul's last name as a way to avoid monsters?**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Stars and Air Ninja:**

**Hey I think that this story should at least have 25 chapters and using Paul's last name it's probably just you. Ψ  
Ps Mangos are awesome!**

25 Chapters, huh? I'll see what I can do. Really, it's just me? Oh well.

PS Mangos _are_ awesome, don't forget it!

**emosvspunks24:**

**i love your story. poor leo and piper :. ( that sucks how they died!  
UPDATE SOON :D  
emosvspunks24 out**

Yeah, I really didn't want any Aphrodite-like meddling in my story, so there you go.

**Chapter 16**

Percy POV

Just as I had thought, there wasn't much to the duel. Within five minutes, Annabeth had Octavian pinned down, crying (literally crying as well) for his mommy, and probably wetting and shitting his pants at the same time. That was all fine and all, but what really made me laugh was the fact that Octavian barely knew how to taunt. He said Annabeth was as stupid as Einstein and as ugly as Aphrodite (he claims that those were his worst ones). Apparently, they're insults for Octavian, since he looked mighty proud to have thought those up. Gods help him if he has the rest of his life screwed up as well (like thinking that Christmas comes in July).

Once Annabeth finished pummeling Octavian, every counselor on the Greek side got a chance to atleast bruise him before we left him to be picked up by the medics.

"Okay, now that that's over with," said Nico, once we arrived in the meeting room, "what's next?"

"Easy," I said, "We'll continue interrogating Octavian once he's healed. Until then, we continue what we started before this whole shenanigan. All right, so we got the defenses, and the spy, what's next?"

"It was what we were going to do to find out the spy," said Annabeth

"Oh, right," I said, "All right, so here's what we're going to do. We'll first check everyone under Annabeth, so that way we have a group to check the rest of our agents."

"I'm sure none of my agents are spies, but you can still check," said Annabeth

"Thanks," I said, "anyways, once they're done, we'll have groups with equal Romans and Greeks go at the same time to speed up the process."

"How many at a time, though?" asked Reyna

"I was going to say at about 5-7 agents from each camp go at a time," I said, "And a few groups can go at the same time."

"But we have about 15,000 agents," said Reyna

"And we have about 25,000," I said, "So in that case, then, we'll have groups of 8; 3 Romans and 5 Greeks."

"3 Romans and 5 Greeks?" asked Travis

"Multiply those by 5,000, and we have everyone," I said, "this way, we can have about ten groups go at a time, so there'll be 500 sessions."

"How many agents do you have under your command?" asked Jason

"About 250," said Annabeth, before smiling, "but don't worry. We can scan minds so fast, that 250,000 people can be done in a day if we need to."

"That's about 1,000 people per person," said Frank

"And that's most of the agents," I said

"Yeah," said Thalia, "some of her agents can do more than that, while Annabeth can do about 2,000 people per day."

"We're not _that_ good," said Annabeth

"Annabeth," I said, holding up the screen I had, "I'm looking at the stats from last week."

"Okay, maybe it _is_ that much," said Annabeth, "doesn't mean that we can do it on command."

"We're not asking you to go full steam," I said, "we just need you guys to do as much as you normally can."

"Which should be enough to finish in one day, I think," she said, thinking hard, "Yeah, I think we can do it."

"Good," I said

"Wait," said Katie, "What happens when they do find the traitor or more than one?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "I do know that if we don't think of anything, we can always put them in holding cells, where they can't talk to the enemy."

"All right," said Reyna, "so, what's our plan of attack?"

"Easy," I said, "Most of the Greeks will stay behind to guard the camps, while most of the Romans will attack the enemy camp when they least expect it. We have to do this carefully, though. We have to plan our defensive and offensive plans so that they will be set by the time we attack."

"When is the date?" asked Homer

"That will be discussed in a private chat between me, Annabeth, and the two praetors," I said, "but enough on that. As I was saying,..."

I was interrupted by a knock on the door, and we all turned around to see who it was.

**Who is at the door? What should happen to the traitors when they are found, if any? What shall be the next course of events in this Percy Jackson parody? You tell me, because I got nothing. Honestly, I need your help figuring this stuff out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**annabeth the wise girl**

**Divine Protector of Mangos you crack me up. The first paragraph was the best. ok ummm... Silena? Beckendorf? Luke? i have no idea who the traitors are. How about the romans need the greeks to help and Octavian is really really mad after it is all over. That will be so funny!**

your biggest fan,  
ATWG

Sorry, but the role of my biggest fan is currently filled by other members of this biosphere that I am unable to allow even a reference to.

**emosvspunks24**

**um huh i wish the chapter was longer but i like how annabeth had him pinned so fast. how the hell well they scann them that fast exactly?  
emosvspunks24 out O.o**

They've been training their skills for years, and once they mastered their skills, trained their skills to be completed/happen/other quicker

**Son of Hades**

**execution  
execution  
execution  
execution  
execution  
execution  
execution  
execution  
execution  
execution**

Thank you, Son of Hades, for repeating a word a gajillion times.

**PointeShoes ****11/12/12 . chapter 18**

**A random person should be at the door and introduce the team to *drumroll* TYSON! I have no ideas on what the would happen to the traitor(s), if any. I'm also drawing a blank on what should happen next. Ask someone else!**

Peace, Love, Cookies (::)  
-PointeShoes

Yeah, someone else'll probably answer it. Also about, Tyson, I'm not sure if I'm going to include him or not. Not a final decision, though, just not sure how I'll include him.

**The Stars and Air Ninja**

**You should have the ghosts of Leo And Piper. The traitor should be someone who's not Luke cause that's to predictable.**

Yeah, Luke _is_ predictable, but I got nothing to defend him with, so you'll just have to wait and see if I'm going to include him or not.

**Megaranger66**

**Seriously where's Luke? Will he ever come?**

That depends; do you _really_ think that Luke is the villain?

**Chapter 17**

"Excuse me, Counselor Percy?" said a voice

"Ah, Tyson," I said, "What's up?"

"The Amazon and Huntress leaders want to speak with you," he said

"Bring them in," I said, "They might want to hear this."

"All right, boss," said Tyson, smiling, before closing the door.

"The Amazons?" asked Reyna

"The Hunters?" asked Thalia

"Yup," I said, "we were able to get in contact with their leaders and establish a meeting with them."

"Do you know how hard it is to get them to agree to anything which allows equal jurisdictions between males and females?" asked Jason

"Which is exactly why they are coming in here," I said, "with all of us, so that they know who they are going to be communicating with and dealing with."

"Which is an excellent move on your part," said a voice behind me, "If I do say so myself, Counselor Jackson."

I turn around, and see Hylla and Zoe in the doorway

"Ah, Hylla," I said, "You know I am open to yours and Zoe's opinions when they don't have to do with the male race."

"Of course," said Zoe, "because you think we are wrong, am I right?"

"I wouldn't say wrong," I said, "more along the lines of differing viewpoints, hmm?"

They nodded in agreement, before entering the room.

"Hylla?" asked Reyna, looking at Hylla, while Thalia just sneered at Zoe

"Reyna?" asked Hylla, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a praetor of Rome," said Reyna, "When you said you were working for Amazon, I thought you meant the online company, not the female one."

"That's just our front to survive in the modern world," waved off Hylla

"And also where we get some of our equipment," I said, "if you know how to look and find what you're looking for."

"And the means of getting it," smirked Annabeth, looking right at me

"You know I'd rather not remember that incident," I said

"If I may, what incident would that be?" asked Frank

"Nothing that is of relevance," I said, deadpanned, preventing neither Hylla nor Annabeth from answering Frank's question

"What is of relevance," I said, "rather, is the rising of Kronos and the threat he has on mankind."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hylla

"Just as I am sure that Zoe," I said, motioning to the Huntress, "is sure of her father's movements."

"Who's her father again?" asked Travis

"The General," said Chiron, "No one will say anything else more than Zoe. This is her family, and only she is allowed to speak of it."

"Of course, Chiron," said Annabeth, "none of us would dare speak for the Huntress."

"Nor do I expect you to," said Zoe, "The General, as you know, is my father and is also the leader of Kronos's army. One thing about the General, though, is that he is guarded by a dragon, who is cared for by my sisters."

"The Hespirides," whispered Hazel, "Isn't that what they're called by the Greeks?"

"Correct, child of Pluto," said Zoe, "you would be a fine edition to the Hunters had you not been smitten by such a useless feeling."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, "let's not get agitated here. We're not here to talk about personal decisions. Zoe, you can keep your recruitment outside of this room. Here, it's only plan time."

"Right," said Zoe, "you may continue where you had left off."

"Right," I said, "we were talking about weeding out any spies. As of before the arrival of Greece and Rome's two allies, we have Annabeth and her section assigned to read minds in 500 sessions of ten groups per session and 3 Romans and 5 Greeks per group."

"We are curious as to why you have left the Amazonians and Huntresses out of these groups?" said Zoe

"This was before you guys came," I said, "And we were unaware as to whether you would follow through with it, seeing how you and your troops feel about the male gender."

"Rest assured," said Hylla, "the Amazonians and Huntresses know that cooperation with the opposite gender is crucial at times of need, and this is a time of need."

"If I may," said Reyna, "how many troops are in your army, so that we can figure out how to most efficiently scan the minds for any signs of traitorous acts?"

"Surely you trust us," said Zoe

"It's not that we don't trust you and your troops," I said, "but you must realize that in a situation like this, we must take precautions."

"And what situation would this be?" asked Hylla

"Not long ago," I said, "had we received word that our spies have reported traitors in our midst. Not only have they been helping sabotage missions, but these traitors have been feeding information to the other side. You must realize that we are simply taking precautions to guarantee a more level battlefield than previously."

"There is no guarantee at times like this, Counselor Jackson," said Lupa, "let alone war."

"There are always guarantees, Leader Lupa," I said, "You just have to know how to find it."

"I agree with Percy, Leader Lupa," said Jason, "guarantees might not be straight up in front of you, but there has to be some guarantee, especially in war."

"I can give you one, right off the top of my head, young ones," said Lupa, "which is the guarantee that war will be violent. No matter how you turn and twist it, it's going to be violent in some way, shape, or form, and we must be ready to twist and turn with it."

"We will be," I said, "we're making sure of that while all other preparations are being made."

"I am only making sure oyu understand what is coming ahead of you, young ones," said Lupa, "Now continue on, pups, while I go check on the rest of the wolves."

"I will also go and check on the Party Ponies to make sure they don'y destroy anything," said Chiron

"Stop right there," me and Jason said simultaneously, "Annabeth, check them. They're fakes."


	18. Chapter 18

**PointeShoes:**

**TYSON! Yay! Thank you for including Tyson in this amazing chapter! You get a cookie! ( : : ) Awesome cliffhanger! But what happens next?!**

**Peace, Love, Cookies ( : : )  
-PointeShoes**

Thanks! Oh, and is it mango-flavored cookies?

**Chapter 18**

Percy POV

"What are you talking about child?" asked Chiron

"I can't believe I was stupid enough to forget you two," said Annabeth

"Well, they have been staying hidden and quiet this whole time," said Reyna

"You're right," said Annabeth, before addressing Chiron and Lupa, "Now, you two just hold still while I make sure that you guys aren't spies or anything."

"What would make you think that, child?" asked Lupa, which just confirmed out doubts.

"Now," I whispered, loud enough for the real Chiron, Lupa, and all the troops to hear, but the ones in front of us showed no signs of hearing what I said. Travis and Connor must have known that it was towards them, because they snuck behind Chiron and Lupa and set up a trap to capture them. You'd be amazed at how fast those two can set a trap.

"We'll be going now," said Chiron

"So, if any of you p-pups need anything," said Lupa, "just ask."

They made their way out, and everyone started to follow, but I put my hand up and they stopped

"Percy, are you crazy?" whispered Reyna frantically

"Not crazy," I said, "watchful."

I could practically feel everyone behind me mouth watchful in confusion, which cleared up as Chiron and Lupa became stuck in the trap near the door.

"Get us out of here," said Chiron

"We're your mentors," said Lupa

"Not mentors, you idiot," said Chiron, "leaders!"

"You idiot," said Lupa, "Everyone here is a leader. Chiron and Lupa are just mentors!"

"It's really weird seeing Lupa address herself in third person," said Jason

"It's weird to see anyone address himself or herself in third person," I said

"Agreed," said Annabeth and Reyna, as the fake Chiron and Lupa curse even more.

"Stolls," said Annabeth, "what kind of rope did you use?"

"Strong enough to hold in anything," said Travis

"Don't worry though," said Connor, "We didn't use all of it."

"Good," said Katie, "Save some for when we have to trap the other army."

"Of course Katie-Kat," said Travis, slinging an arm over her shoulder

"Don't call me that," snapped Katie, removing his arm.

"Now," said Annabeth, "to reveal who these two really are."

~~~~~Line Skip~~~~~

Turns out, the fake Chiron and Lupa was Octavian and Drew in disguise, and that Kronos had promised them anything their hearts desired as long as they helped him defeat us.

"So, what now?" I said, as we look away from Octavian and Drew make out once again

"We give them to the masses," said Annabeth, "and tell the masses what they did."

"No holding back?" asked Jason

"Of course," said Reyna, "but that'll be once we're done with them, right?"

"One move per person," said Annabeth

"Let's do it," I said, as I made water encase them and give them hypothermia

Annabeth made them feel like they were squeezed a little too much

Thalia shot lightning at them

Nico made them blind by having shadows too dark for humans to see through encase their eyes

Katie and Miranda gave Drew poison ivy

Travis and Connor gave Octavian warts (don't ask how)

Clarisse gave Octavian a kick to the special spot and Drew a good KO punch

Chris lasered them

Rachael tasered them

Silena, ironically, was smart enough to get some information that'll help her spying missions

Beckendorf and Homer lit them on fire

Luna shot an arrow through their skulls

Will actually healed them, saying that it'd be better if the masses thought that they got first pick at the two, so we just went along with it

Once we were all done, we called everyone to the amphitheatre/arena and had Octavian and Drew tied to a pole in the middle of it.

"All right, quiet down," I said, "Now, all of you now the natures of Octavian and Drew. Apparently, they are able to be swayed so much that Kronos was able to sway them onto his side. They agreed to help Kronos, and, um, kidnapped, or horse/wolf napped, Chiron and Lupa and took their places. We had just caught them early today, and decided that instead of us dealing punishment to these two, we'll let all of you have a go at them. So, what do you say? Are you ready to tear these traitors apart?!"

I got a deafening roar of enthusiasm in response, as everyone got out of the stands and raced towards Octavian and Drew to deal with them.

"Wow," said Jason, "that's a better reaction than I would ever have gotten."

I smirked, and turned back to the poles, to find that not even the poles were left standing in the wave of troops.

"Let's re-meet tomorrow," I said, "I think we all deserve a little break from what has happened so far."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and we all left the amphitheatre/arena


	19. Chapter 19

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**I love this story! MANGOES RULE THE ENTIRE WORLD! can't wait for the next chapter. You can have a mango for such a great chapter! () there you go**

Thanks so much for the mango! You are now my #2 fan, and yes, mangoes do rule the entire world. I'm glad that you realized that

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**What are fakes! I'm so confused! Leo help me. I've got loose screws in my head!**

Fakes aka imitators aka phoney. Does that help?

**Chapter 19**

Percy POV

The next day, all the counselors, praetors, leaders, and centurions from the last meeting gathered in the meeting room once again.

"Okay," I said, "now, not only do we have to defeat Kronos, but save Chiron and Lupa as well. As uncertain things look as they do now, I know one thing is for certain."

"What's that?" asked Hylla

I smirked, "Our troops are more riled up than the history of riling up. No one will be able to match our will to defeat Kronos now."

"You got that right," said Reyna, "And we'll need to move soon if we are to avoid anarchy within our camps."

"Which is why I suggest attacking Kronos within the next week," I said, and I got surprised faces from most people (except from Hylla, Zoe, Annabeth, and the praetors, since we had talked with each other before sleeping last night)

"Within the next week?" sputtered Katie

"Yup," I said, "Attacking within the next two days will be playing right into Kronos's hands, and waiting any longer will provide Kronos with more opportunities to plant spies within our camps and troops."

"Besides," said Annabeth, "by my calculations and from what we've heard from Silena and her spies, it will take Kronos about a week to realize that his spies are dead and that he'll need to send in more spies, so he'll be distracted with that, and any problems that we cause beforehand, right Travis and Connor?"

"Oh please," scoffed Travis

"We've been causing Kronos and his army troubles since the day we've joined this place," scoffed Connor

"They have," said Silena, "we've been doing it together, and so I can vouch for that."

"Good," I said, "the more trouble you can cause, the better it will be."

"Is he giving permission?" asked Travis, "Because it sounds a lot like permission to me."

"Oh, please, brother," scoffed Connor, "since when have we used permission."

"How right you are, dear brother!" exclaimed Travis

"Of course I'm right, dear brother," said Connor, "I am _your_ twin."

"Why, thank you," said Travis, before he and his brother got slapped by Katie and her sister.

"Anyways," I said, "Travis, Connor, and their teams will wreak havoc beforehand. Just try not to get caught or die doing it; we might need your antics during the war. While they're doing that, we'll be getting everyone ready for the war. That means suits/armor, weapons, shields, whatever for everyone. We'll also need to schedule in training and guidelines for everyone to follow."

"Guidelines?" questioned Zoe

"As in plans of attack," I said, "we can't expect everything to go the way we want it to, otherwise Kronos would be dead by now, so we provide guidelines for everyone to follow. They're like plans, except more general so that everyone knows what they have to do, in any way they can given the circumstance."

"I don't follow," said Zoe

"Let's take our defenses," I said, "if we made a plan, then we'd have to make back-up plans for that plan, and back-up plans for those back-up plans, which would be too much work. Instead, we provide guidelines, which would be more like: defend the northern wall, but keep an eye on the southern; expect attacks from the north, northwest, and northeast, and destroy any most, if not all, artillery that the attacker might have before charging in. We don't say when we charge in, but we give a little leeway for anything that might go wrong, like our defensive airforces malfunction, then we'd charge in, and if and when we get to the artillery, then we destroy it from the ground."

"Thank you," said Zoe, "that makes much more sense."

"Good," I said, "because we're going to need to provide guidelines not only for the Romans and Greeks, but for the Hunters and Amazons as well."

"We'd be honored if you allowed us in your planning," said Hylla, with Zoe nodding in agreement.

"We wouldn't dare leave you out," said Annabeth, "besides, you guys are our connections to your respective troops."

"Of course," said Zoe

"Anyways," I said, "Hylla, I understand that the Amazons have anything we might need, and more. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are," said Hylla

"Good," I said, "hide half of it where Kronos and his allies and army won't find it. We can split the other half between use four allies."

"Gladly," said Hylla

"Zoe," said Jason, "the Hunters have wolves and other animals at your request, am I right?"

"Yes, you are, boy," said Zoe

"Would you agree," said Jason, "to get your wolves and any other animals that you can find equipped with armor, shields, weapons, and whatever we may find necessary?"

"Only if females do it," said Zoe

"Of course," said Jason

"Good," I said, "we'll need to make sure that everyone has a job to do. You guys know your guidelines, so you make the roles of your troops. Everyone, let's do this thing."

They all nodded, and we left the meeting room to prepare for battle.


	20. Chapter 20

**annabeth the wise girl**

**Yes there will be a battle! Did you really kill off Piper or is she in a cell waiting for someone cough*Jason*cough*cough to find her? Can't wait for the next chapter!  
Have some mangoes**

your 2nd biggest fan  
ATWG

Yay! Mangos! *Dances around in a shower of mangos* Oh and Piper didn't die in a cell; they were killed during a mission when they were overwhelmed by the enemy due to Octavian. You could use that; you could not. I don't really care, just as long as they are killed due to overwhelment by the enemy somewhere in there.

**The Stars and Air Ninja**

**Good story line so far but it needs more Percabeth**

Yeah, but right now, they're nearing battle, so there's not much time for romancing. Maybe afterwards, but as crazy as I am, even I know that there's a limited romance during war…I think; I might be wrong

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**Yeah i realized that in chp 20**

Good!

**Megaranger66**

**Another great chapter! Now you get 100 Mangos! Bring the truck in! *dumps mangos on you***

Yay! Mangos! *Dances in a shower of mangos* Another set of mangos to add to my collection. Thank you!

**Chapter 20**

Percy POV

We had come to the conclusion that the assigned attack date would be exactly a week from yesterday, which would be the coming Friday. The days leading up to the assigned attack went with minimal drawbacks, but we were still on our guard. We had to work quick or else our troops' enthusiasm against Kronos would weaken, and we needed it at its height for it to work. The excitement for the day was so tangible that a fish from the Mariana's Trench would be able to feel it while we were on the other side of the galaxy.

Soon, the day for the attack was only two days away, and I called a meeting.

"What's the meeting for?" asked Travis

"We got stuff to do," said Connor

"Pranks to pull," said Travis

"Trouble to cause," said Connor

"Yeah, we get it," I said, raising my hand, "but, do you know how the others are doing in their preparations?"

Everyone looked confused (some more than others) when I said this.

"That's what I thought," I said

"What do you mean?" asked Frank

"I know what he means," said Reyna, head down, "And I'm ashamed to have forgotten."

"What is it?" asked Hazel

"In order to be a good leader," said Reyna

"You must be able to coordinate all those under you," said Jason, "I can't believe I forgot."

"So what does this have to do with us?" asked Travis

"You see," said Reyna, "during numerous times of their reign, the praetors of Rome often have to split up duties. Numerous times have praetors been removed from their seats due to lack of communication between the two, especially at times of war preparations, town rebuilding, or something like that."

"So what you're saying is that," said Katie

"We need to talk to each other to make sure everything's on schedule?" finished Miranda

"Of course," said Frank, "I can't believe I forgot as well. It helps to talk with each other so that we can help with any drawbacks or anything."

"Well, our defenses are being upgraded slower than expected," said Homer

"And our extra-food bearing plants aren't working as we thought they would," said Katie

"Anything else?" I asked

After a moment of looking around and shaking heads, I said, "All right then, Annabeth, do you mind sparing some of your team members to help them?"

"No need," said Hylla, "My troops can spare enough to help solve the defense problems."

"And I'll send my least man-hating Hunters," said Zoe, "to help with the plants."

"Thanks you guys," I said

"No problem," said Hylla

"As long as Kronos is rid of," said Zoe

"Good," I said, "Now, before we go, how about we review the guidelines of actions one last time?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Katie

"I have a question," said Nico, pulling out a stuffed monkey, "where does Lord Hogglemort go?"

"Lord Hogglemort?" asked Thalia

"Yeah," said Nico, "the monkey that helps me sleep at night."

"That goes on your bed," said Thalia, "and on every social networking site once we're done with this whole thing."

"Oh gods, no!" said Nico, "Why did I ask that question?"

Everyone laughed while Nico wallowed in self-pity.

"Anyway," said Jason, "so, for our plan of attack, us Romans will attack from the front while the Hunters sneak in from the back?"

Zoe confirmed the Hunters' involvement with a nod

"Yup," said Annabeth, "and us Greeks will defend our current position along with the Amazons?"

"You got that right!" said Hylla

"Good," said Percy

"Hold on," said Annabeth, "I just thought of something. We're going to need a place to store the more important things that we have."

"That's a good idea," said Jason

"That's why she's Annabeth," I said, "Always thinking of better ideas."

Annabeth blushed, but continued, "I suggest a scan of the immediate area for any caves or something like that to store our important and valuable items so that if we should fail, Kronos would not be able to find it."

"Plus," said Thalia, "others might be able to find our stuff and lead the resistance against Kronos."

"Yeah," said Jason

"I know of such a place," said Zoe, "the Hunters and I were camping nearby when we came across a cavern big enough to hide a small country. We have also found some passages, but we dared not explored it due to lack of knowledge of the area. However, the equipment that we _have_ sent down there shows no immediate danger."

"What do you mean by no immediate danger?" asked Reyna

"The passages lead to outside the cavern," said Zoe, "but as long as Kronos does not find any of the entrances, the equipment will be safe."

"Good," nodded Reyna

"We'll send a team down there to store our equipment there," I said

"Beckendorf, we're going to need some of your team members," said Annabeth, "to build some of the defense designs that the team members I shall send will make. We're going to need someone to help remove the rocks so that we can hide any weapons in there."

"I might be able to help with that," said Hazel, "The Romans in my division are experts at controlling the ground, so we can help make hidden storage sections."

"I can spare three or four of my Hunters," said Zoe, "to help conceal the entrances to the cavern."

"That will be great," I said, "we'd best do this in a hurry. We only have two days to get all of this done."

**I have been thinking about doing a PJO and HP crossover where Annabeth is cousins with Malfoy and Hermione. I was thinking of having Annabeth's step-mother being a squib sibling of Malfoy's mother while Annabeth's dad is Hermione's maternal uncle and that the Malfoys want to redeem themselves starting with Annabeth's mother and that Annabeth's father invited Hermione, her parents, and two friends. Do you guys like the idea?**


	21. Chapter 21

**PointeShoes:**

**Great chapter! I don't really care (and I'm too tired to care) about the crossover thing. You can write it if you want. You don't have to impress your fans. You just have to write what you want to write. I find it kind of confusing, but I'm kind of tired. I hope you had a great Thanksgiving!**

Peace, Love, Cookies (::)  
-PointeShoes

It's not that I'm trying to impress my fans, it's just that I'm unsure whether I should write it or not. It's only when I'm not sure if I should write about a story idea I got or if a story idea is good or not I ask my fans about it, but I guess everyone to their own opinion, right? Anyway, thanks!

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**It was a very complicated description but yes it is a great idea. I would read it! Mango for effort ()! Great chapter I can't wait for the next one. Oh and thanks for giving me the top comment spot! it made me happy!**

ATWG - Mango lover

Yeah, it's kind of complicated, but aren't all godly relations? Thanks for the mango! No problem for the comment spot, but be warned, it won't always be so. :P

**Silver Moon Huntress:**

**I like the idea and I like the chapter. For this your reward is... A MANGO CLOUD! It can rain mangoes anytime you want. :3**

OH MY GODS! Thank you so much for the mango cloud! I'll be sure to make full use of all its amenities! Oh, and thanks for whatever you liked. *Looks hungrily at cloud*

**son of hades:**

**good idea for the pjo hp crossover.**

You think so?

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**You've just won a lifetime supply of fresh mangoes for your excelling stories!**

You are one of my favorite reviewers, along with PointeShoes, ATWG, and Silver Moon Huntress.

**Chapter 21**

Percy POV

"Does everyone know what they're doing?" I asked, and they nodded

"All right," I said, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Wait," said Jason, "Do you think it'd be a good idea for you guys to come as well."

"We need someone to help guide the defenses," I said

"Then, you go," said Katie

"With Annabeth," said Miranda

"And Thalia," said Travis

"And Nico," said Connor

"Does anyone else find it creepy that Katie, Miranda, Travis, and Connor are two pairs of twins," said Frank, "and they all finished Katie's sentence?"

We all stared at him, and he blushed in embarrassment, "Just a thought."

"No," said Luna, "it's fine; just unexpected."

"Like I said," shrugged Frank, "just a thought."

"Right," I said, "All right, Jason, me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico will come with you."

"I'll come as well," said Hylla, "Can't leave my little sister on her own, now can I?"

"Unlike you, big sister," said Reyna, "I can handle my own."

"Are you challenging me?" smirked Hylla, "Because I think that we both know that I'll a better fighter than you."

"It doesn't matter what kind of fighter you are," said Reyna, "if you can't handle the pressures of being on the front lines."

"Oh, I didn't get to be leader of the Amazons through my good looks, sister," said Hylla

"Bring it on," said Reyna

"Gladly," said Hylla, "First one to beat 100 enemies?"

"500," said Reyna

"300," I said, "and that's final."

"Got it," said Hylla, "first one to defeat 300 enemies wins."

"Prepare to lose," said Reyna, right before we sounded the war alarm, and everyone got to their positions for the upcoming battle.

All the counselors went to their assigned sections of our camp and got ready their troops to defend, while Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, me, Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel went to the newly-dubbed 'locker room' to change into our suits, which helps enhance our powers as well as our control over them. As soon as we got out, we met up with Firenze and Lupin.

"The wolves are ready for attack, young pups," said Lupin, telepathically

"Thank you Lupin," said Jason

"And the Party Ponies are ready to rock this battlefield till you can't boogy no more," cheered Firenze

"I'm going to ignore the bad grammar and just tell you to get ready, Firenze," I said

"Annabeth is so rubbing off on you," said Nico

"I can't help it," I shrugged, "Annabeth's just that beautiful, I can't stay away."

Annabeth blushed, "Well, I can't stay away from someone as hot as you either, Mister Smother-His-Wife-With-Compliments-Every-Two-Seconds."

"That's a long nickname," I said, before walking out the door with my suit on.

Everyone else followed me, also with their suits on, and we all made our way to the front of the army.

"Praetor Reyna," said a Centurion from the front, "I thought you said that there won't be any Greeks with us."

"Centurion Dakota, you are right," said Reyna, "however, we were talking earlier, and decided that it'd be in our best interests if Greece's best warriors join us on the battlefield."

Reyna spoke in such a tone that you knew not to speak out, unless horrible things be crashed upon you.

"All right," said Reyna, "So, does everyone know the guidelines?"

With a hearty cheer, we all marched towards Kronos's base in Central Park

Once we were within the vicinity of Kronos's camp, we got as close as we could without being seen all the while spreading out around it.

Reyna, Jason, Firenze, Lupin, Annabeth, and I all stayed at the same street we arrived on, as everyone else got ready to attack on all sides.

"So," said Reyna, "Will you tell us what exactly do you count on happening, now?"

"Easy," said Annabeth, "if what Silena and her spies are saying are right, which I'm sure they are, then Kronos will be expecting us to keep Chiron and Lupa in his camp, and so instead told everyone else that they're going to bring Chiron and Lupa with them, but hid the real Chiron and Lupa somewhere in his camp and gave a fake centaur and wolf leader to the army that he's sent to attack our base."

"Then you guys should be back at the base," said Jason

"No," I said, "because that's exactly what they're expecting."

Reyna, Jason, Firenze, and Lupin looked confused.

"You see," I said, "they probably know that we're going to be attacking today, and that the Greeks will be on defense while the Romans will be on offence. However, since we just decided that Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and I come with you guys here, it'll throw the army marching to our camp off enough to deal some major damage with our secret weapon."

"Which is?" asked Reyna

"It's a copy of the H-bomb," I said, "except, instead of dealing radiation into the surrounding area, it'll be doing two things."

"One will be sucking the life out of the enemies," said Nico

"And two will be giving energy to those who need it," said Thalia

"So, it's basically transferring energy from the enemy to the Greeks?" asked Jason

"Yup," said Annabeth

"Impressive," said Reyna, "mind giving us a copy on how to build one?"

"We'll give you our atomic bomb notes," said Annabeth

"Fair enough," said Reyna

"When are we going to get this going?" asked Lupin, "I crave the blood of our enemy for capturing our leader, Lupa."

"Is everyone in position?" asked Reyna in the walkie-talkie given to every Centurion or leader of a group on offence

We got some responses, and Reyna stalked off to get the responses down. A few moments later, she returned, and said, "Everyone's not ready yet, but they see each other on the other side."

"Did they encounter any resistance or secret pathways or anything?" asked Annabeth

"A few of them did," said Reyna, "but the scouts they sent haven't returned."

"Good enough," I said, "Now all that's left is to wait for everyone to get into position before charging."


	22. Chapter 22

**annabeth the wise girl**

**Yeah i kind of noticed that it wouldn't happen every time because i was 2nd comment. Yes all godly relations are complicated. I loved the chapter! Can't wait for the next one**

() () ()

here is you with mangoes falling on you

ATWG

Thanks! Oh, and I think it just seems complicated because it's kind of hard to explain in a less than two sentences.

**PointeShoes**

**Ooh! The tension is building! Great chapter! When you told Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades that I was one of your favorite reviewers, I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I decided to make you a batch of mango/chocolate chip cookies! I hope you enjoy them! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

Peace, Love, Cookies (::)  
-PointeShoes

Thank you for the mango/chocolate chip (I'm pretty sure they're mango chips) cookies! I'm glad I made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**Yay! *goes and does victory dance with boyfriend*  
wait ur indian right  
well happy late diwali!  
if you don't know what im talking about then ignore this.  
PS you get a lassi of your choice**

Thank you! If you're Indian as well, happy late Diwali s well. I think we all know what type of lassi I'll take (mango, if you don't)

**harryginny9**

**thanks...update sooooooooooooon**

I'll try!

**Chapter 22**

Percy POV

It didn't take long for everyone to get into position. Travis ran forward, as did those under his leadership, while Connor stayed back with a walkie-talkie.

"What is he doing?" asked Reyna

"Scouting," I said, "He's checking up on Kronos's army to see who's there and how much."

"Then why's Connor here?" asked Nico

"Who's going to inform us of anything in case something happens?" asked Annabeth, "besides, Travis and his unit are paired up with Connor and his unit, so there's bound to be one person who makes it back and tells us about his army."

Just then, we saw Travis run back, and duck into the building we were in (just in case Kronos decides to lead a second charge, we could intercept it)

"He's there," said Travis, "Kronos is there."

Connor had kept the walkie-talkie on, just in case.

"Did you find out anything else?" asked Annabeth

"I think he knows," said Travis, "because we had only went up to the farthest point we can individually without getting caught, and I swear he was looking straight at me. Also, he has kept the toughest of his army back."

"What did you see?" I asked

"At least 90% of the army that stayed back were monsters," said Travis

"It's a good thing I had Beckendorf and his team make bullets loaded with different metals," said Annabeth

"What type of monsters did he have?" asked Reyna

"As far as I could tell," said Travis, "every monster you've ever known."

Just then, someone talked through the walkie-talkie, "He has the giants and Gaea too."

"How do you know that, Julie?" asked Travis

"They're around the back," said Julie, "there was a section of Central Park cut off from the rest that said 'For the Resurrection of Gaea and her Giants.'"

"Let' just hope that they don't get resurrected," I said, "Travis, did you see them prepare for battle?"

"No," said Travis, "but they have a lot of defenses."

"All right," I said, "then it's time to send out the decoys."

I pulled out my walkie-talkie that sent messages telepathically into everyone's mind.

"Everyone, listen up," I said, "Kronos has defenses; I repeat, Kronos has defenses. It's time to bring out the decoys, and move back."

As one, we all pulled out a cube from our pockets, and pressed the button on top. It started unfolding, and eventually turned into an android which looked exactly like I did, except the android had different colored hair. It was similar, but different.

"Nice touch adding the different colored hair," I said

"Thanks," said Annabeth, still staring at her red-headed android.

"Now activate and move back," I said, speaking into my walkie-talkie.

Once again, as one, we all pressed the button at the base of the back of our necks, just barely hidden by the android's collar, and ran back.

We had all made it past Park Avenue, when we came across some border patrol. I guess some of Kronos's army that was marching to our camp stayed back as border patrol. Just as we were about to get hit, all of the monsters dissipated into golden powder. We looked around to see the centaurs cheering and bashing heads in front of us.

"Firenze," I said, turning to him, "did you leave some of your centaurs behind?"

"I didn't leave any behind," he said, "One of our centaur chapters just couldn't make it in time due to this crazy party in Toledo."

"Several of wolves also couldn't make it in time," said Lupin, "because they had to make sure that our den was secured enough for us to leave it."

"That explains it," I said, "but it's good news. At least we know that Kronos has defense patrols set around Central Park."

Skylar POV

"Lord Kronos," I said, bowing to him

"What is it, Skylar?" he snarled, "You know I don't like to be disturbed."

"Milord," I said, "I think you should know that the attacking army has more than doubled in size and our only patrol out there has been vanquished."

"What?" he snarled, "What is the meaning of this?! How did you find out?"

"It's just," I said, "one of our patrol units was able to send a transmission back before getting vaporized."

"Skylar," said Kronos, "go to the execution room for retirement."

"Yes, milord," I said, accepting my fate. I turned around, but Lord Kronos stopped me before I went anywhere."

"On your way there," said Lord Kronos, "tell the defense teams to reset the defenses. We need to find out how to defeat these upstart groups."

**All right, I'm done. Two questions for this chapter:**

**What do you think of my names for Chiron's and Lupa's second-in-commands?**

**I'll give anyone a mango if you can tell me what game I got the idea from for the last two lines?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades**

**IDK  
IDK  
Yes, I'm Indian, though my dad is Greek but my mom is Indian, so that's why my name is actually Alexandra Jackson, but I'm in no shape of form related to Percy. Although I would like to Job, this is coming from a college student  
Lexi (AJrH)**

Ok. Just wanted to congratulate you for being my 100th reviewer (unless my math is wrong, which it often never is). I award you with a cookie and a muffin with a candle. (::) ED-*

**Cmendence**

**Firenze is from Harry Potter…as is Lupin…no idea about the game thing…but loved the HP reference! Update soon!**

I'm glad you liked it!

**Hermes' Little Girl:**

**Harry Potter reference… Is Hermione going to appear?**

No, sorry, not in this fic.

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**Did you get those names from Harry Potter because there is a centaur in Harry Potter named Firenze and Lupin is a wear-wolf. No idea what game. Loved the chapter ( and the top comment spot) can't wait for the next one!**

**()()()()()()() mangoes**

**ATWG**

Yes I did, actually. Thanks for the mangos!

**PointeShoes:**

**Awesome chapter! I'm confuzzled about the first question and have no ide what the answer to the second question is.**

**Peace, Love, Cookies (: : )  
-PointeShoes**

**P.S. Mango/chocolate chip cookies are mango cookies with chocolate chips in them?  
P.P.S. Here's some more cookies! ( : : ) (: : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

Thanks for the cookies! Btw, I did not know that, I just assumed (obviously) that they were mango flavored chip cookies. At least you tried to answer the questions!

**Silver Moon Huntress:**

**Okay, I liked it so… ima gonna give you a… MANGO HOUSE! It can be eaten but don't worry if you do eat it the eaten parts will grow back in a few minuets. Although I don't really Like what you did w/ Skylar, I guess it's fair.**

Well, let's test out whether your mango house will be able to grow faster than I can eat it, shall we? :P Anyways, I did that to Skylar (other than add a reference to a game not many people play, I guess) was to show Kronos's cruelty or something like that.

**TheNightKitsune:**

**ay caramba**

Si, senor. Es ay caramba time.

**Chapter 23**

Percy POV

We got info from the late comers of the wolves and centaurs that that patrol was the only one, so all the leaders present gathered for a last minute meeting.

"Okay," I said, "how much longer shall we wait?"

"Not much," said Reyna, "the longer we wait, the more defenses will be reset, if they are resetting them. We'd better move at 15 of."

"All right," I said, taking out my walkie-talkie, "Notice for everyone. We will be charging within 120 seconds. Get your weapons and armor ready."

It wasn't long before everyone started getting their weapons and armor ready and getting in formation. I, along with Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia, Nico, and Jason, got to the different parts of the legions we'll be leading, each from a different side of Central Park. Like before, we got out robot clones (thank goodness Beckendorf was able to make them create more than one clone at a time) and set them to the defenses. We gave them a minute's worth of lead, before charging in ourselves, and let me tell you, Kronos did not let any monster in his army march to our camp. The battle was long and hard for everyone, especially considering some of us had to take on the more dangerous monsters. After what seemed like hours, the Roman army, wolves, and Centaurs finally got past the defenses, and we charged through the Titan camp, killing any monsters and raiding any tents we could. Thalia, Nico, Annabeth, and I all got together and made our way to the center of Central Park.

Before we could make any real progress, however, we were halted.

"Stop right there," said the guy, "I am Proximus and I represent Prometheus, Titan of forethought. Bow down to my amazing grace!"

"How about bowing down to my foot?" snarled Thalia, before kicking Proximus in his jaw, effectively shutting him up for the time being.

_Go_ thought Thalia to us _I'll handle this vegetable_

I nodded, and got Nico and Annabeth to follow me as we made our way in. After dodging and injuring many monsters on our way in, we were stopped by what looked like another vegetable.

"Who dares go against the light of the army?" asked the vege, "I am Harold, representative of Hyperion. Dead be thy names."

"You want to speak old?" asked Nico, "I'll give you old."

Nico jumped around a little before running up and kicking Harold where the sun don't shine. Harold was down for now, but who know's for how long.

"You think you can handle this, Nico?" I asked

"Oh, yeah," said Nico, "most of the galaxy is darkness, and seeing as how I represent Hades, the god of darkness, I only see it fitting that I teach this puppet his position in life."

"Ok," I said, and me and Annabeth dashed towards the center of the war camp. It started to prove more trickier because more defenses were erected here, but unfortunately for them, the defenses seemed to thicken as we neared the center of the camp, which was a clear cut choice of which way we should head. We were about to get past our last trap, only to find it nowhere to be found. That is, until we heard cackling.

"Oh, you poor representative demigods," cackled the voice, "you have no hopes of defeating me. No mere mortal can ever hope to defeat me."

"Well, then," said Annabeth, "it's a good thing we're not mortal, isn't it?"

"Wait, what?" asked the voice, obviously taken back, "Stay right there. I need to get a better look at you."

It was just then that I noticed that we were surrounded by fog, and out of one direction, stepped a stereotypical nerd, with the huge glasses, freckles, huge front teeth, etc.

"How come I don't see any immortal light around you?" asked the voice.

"Maybe it's because of you," I said

"Oh, that's flattering," she said, "but I'm afraid, I lost my beauty when I was released from my prison long ago for only supporting my family, who were considered traitors. Oh, I shall never forget the look on Odysseus's face when he found out where he was and how long it had been. Took about several months in the real time to completely heal him, but he was just so handsome, I couldn't stand not keeping him awake, so I'd sneak up behind him and smack in the back of the head with a bamboo branch."

"That must be Calypso," whispered Annabeth

"It makes sense with the Odysseus," I said

"What are you speaking of over there," asked Calypso, "Please don't tell me my monthly subscription to Fractures, Ruthless, and all things aquatic has been removed again."

"No," I said, "it's not like that. We were just figuring out who you were, Lady Calypso."

"Ohh," said Calypso, "quite a charmer."

"Now," she said, stepping closer, before Annabeth blocked her way, glaring, "Oh no you don't. This fight can stick between you and me, I don't care, just don't touch Percy."

"Annabeth!" I said, but she glared at me and I just dropped it, "I'll just go then. Good luck, and come back safe, all right?"

"All right," replied Annabeth, giving me a swift kiss on the cheek, before attacking Calypso while I went towards Kronos's tent. I found it rather easily, and when I didn't see him inside, I started looking around for possible hiding spots, when this rather wispy and creepy voice started speaking.

"So you're the infamous Percy Jackson spreading gloom and despair throughout my camp for continuous take down of your opponents."

**Okay, none of you guys got the game. It was actually Ratchet and Clank: Deadlocked for PS2 (don't know if anyone out there has heard of it). Anyways, who do you think is the representative for Kronos? Leave your comments in the reviews or PM me.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**OH SNAP!  
Thank you for the muffin with the candle. I'll give you a mango instead**

That's okay, I would have asked for a mango anyway

**annabeth the wise girl:**

**Luke! great chapter! i can't wait for the next one!**

Thanks!

**Silver Moon Huntress:**

**Oh yea before I forget, my best friend is throwing a Mango themed party and is asking you permission if it's okay. Nice chappie by the way.**

Of course it's okay, as long as there's nothing bad done to any and all mangos (consumption is fine if done properly). Beware: there'll be dire consequences if any mango is not treated the right way.

**Book3:**

**I say it is Ethan Nakamura…  
Btw, I 3 MANGOES! Especially the sweet ones from India, cuz I'm Indian too :)**

Mangoes are awesome! I totally agree with you there. I'd prefer Indian mangoes (though all types of mangoes are my favorite), but that's only because I was born there. Also, Ethan is dead. He had died when Jason, Reyna, Percy, and Annabeth had raided a warehouse that he was in command at.

**Chapter 24:**

Percy POV

I turned around, only to face someone who seemed familiar.

"You don't remember me, do you, Percy?" he asked, "Maybe you'll remember me when I tell you that I still have scars from that swing set."

It was right then and there that I knew who he was: Matt Sloan. You see, I was friends with a local homeless kid, Tyson, who was allowed to go to my school at the time, Meriweather Prep. Anyways, Matt was the bully of the grade, and he tried to wedgie Tyson, but being the big and emotional guy he is, Tyson got scared and started crying and swinging his arms wildly, hitting Matt square in the chest and sending him flying towards the swing set, only to get tangled in the swings. It was a sight to see for Matt's victims, like Tyson and I.

"Matt Sloan," I said, "the bully of Meriweather Prep."

"So you do remember me," he said, "but now, I'm the representative of Kronos, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're right," I said, "I can't do anything about you having bad choices of who to represent, but I can do something about stopping you from taking over the world."

"Oh, you don't understand," said Matt, "I already have! As we speak, my army of Drakons, Minotaurs, empousai, hellhounds, and other monsters so terrifying, even their names terrify you, are headed towards your precious little base, and there's nothing you can do to stop them."

"I can't," I said, "but my friends can."

"What are you talking about?" asked Matt, before pulling up a screen which showed our based being attacked by the monsters. Fortunately for us, the monsters that were 'so terrifying, even their names terrify you' turned out to be nothing more than skeletons and goblins. However, from what I could see, there was a lot of them, but we've got our special bomb just waiting to go off.

"I'd love to see what you can do about that," said Matt, smiling, "we still out man you."

"Or do you?" I asked, before speaking into my long-range walkie-talkie, which was connected to the base, "Guys, drop it now."

"Drop what now?" asked Matt, turning around. I simply smiled, and watched the screen as Thalia's crew flew over the enemy dropping our special H-bombs, as well as G-bombs (Greek fire bombs), onto the enemy, drastically dropping their numbers. You could immediately tell that the H-bombs were working, because our forces were fighting harder than the monsters, and were soon easily overpowering them.

"Bah!" sneered Matt, "that thing is faulty anyway. I assure you that we're winning and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I highly doubt it," I said

"Oh," said Matt, "if you're so sure about your team, then I bet you'll have no problem fighting me, huh?"

"Nope," I said, brining out my trident and shield.

"Good," said Matt, bringing out his sword, "because not fighting me wasn't an option."

I got into my battle stance, and started analyzing Matt. That didn't last long, because he charged within the second, and I immediately blocked him. He then started swing wildly, and ferociously, but you could see the effort he had to put into it to do so. Soon, he was all tired, and he retreated.

"Wow," said Matt, "that was the longest duel I've ever been in."

"That was only twenty seconds," I said, "not even."

"Really?" asked Matt, "and you're not even tired?"

"Matt," I said, "I train for about 3 hours each day with my wife, which I'm betting is longer than you do in a month."

"Yeah," said Matt, "you're probably right, but I can't stop the monsters now."

"Do you know how?" I asked

"The only way would be to defeat their master, and that would be Kronos," said Matt, "and I only have his power."

Just then, he started to choke, and a green liquid started to come up his throat. It filled up his mouth, and he bent down and threw it out. He then stood up and the first thing I noticed was that his brown eyes became golden.

"Ah," said Matt, "it feels good to be back."

"Kronos," I snarled

"Ah," he said, "I have a fan. So, where do you want your autograph, young man?"

"How about my arse?" I asked

"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said

"Then, go to Tartarus," I said

"Wait a minute," asked Kronos, "whose side are you on? Mine or theirs?"

He snarled out theirs after conjuring up a video of his army continually getting slaughtered by our defenses.

"Bah!" said Kronos, "I told that idiot Sloan to send in bigger guns. Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"Sorry to inform you," I said, "but I'm on the side of the gods, so I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Kronos, picking up Matt's sword

"How about a duel?" I suggested, "I win, you leave. If you win, I leave."

"A fight to the death?" asked Kronos, "Because I'm never going to leave this body when I just got here."

"If that's what it takes to kill you," I said, "then so be it."

It was right then that I noticed the silence around us, and I looked around, and saw worried faces looking at me, and looks of hatred towards Kronos. I knew this was one duel I could not afford to lose.


	25. Chapter 25

**bob101:**

**Booya story**

Okay? Not sure how to respond to that, but okay.

**bob101:**

**Nice twist**

Thank you

**Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades:**

**I knew you would. I just gave you one for reassurance. Now I'm going to wash out the bad taste in my mouth**

Please tell me you didn't eat the candle. That's like candle 101: you don't eat the candle unless you're a wax monster. It's as simple as that; honestly.

**Book3:**

**Woah, no way! I was born in India, too!  
Anyways, I probably forgot about Ethan…Nice Chapter! But I hate the cliffhanger! :(**

Yay! Indian high-five! (Gives high-five) Sorry about the cliffhanger, though. I was in a little hurry so I wouldn't miss a movie I wanted to watch

**Silver Moon Huntress:**

**Okay! Thanks for the approval. Ima gonna tell her now… Hey Dani! She said it was oka- O.O whoa… that is a LOT of Mangoes…**

Okay, first of all, you bet it's a lot of mangoes. (There's a lot more if you find my secret stash, which you never will. Mwahahahahaha!). Second of all, I'm a he, so yeah.

**Megaranger66:**

**The final battle begins! Here's an all-you-can-eat mango buffet. All the food tastes like Mangoes! Oh yeah and after the story is done, could you do a Percy vs. Kronos fight Mortal Kombat style?**

Yay! Mangoes! Wait, is that beef and pork? Time to donate some food for the homeless! (I don't eat beef or pork, but since it's mango-flavored, why waste it?)

P.S. Mortal Kombat style? Why do I have a feeling that it's made by a guy who's trying to make a bad game sound cool (don't know if it's a bad game or not, cuz I've never heard of it).

**Chapter 25**

Percy POV

Kronos got into a stance, and I noticed right away he didn't have a shield. I kept my shield and trident ready, and got prepared to call upon water, if needed, which I probably will. Kronos then charged, but got only two steps before tripping on his feet. I relaxed a little, but not so much as to give Kronos an opening. Kronos got back up and picked up his sword

"I hate this kid," snarled Kronos, "he wouldn't let me take over his body without getting the chance to see your face when I did, and now we're both suffering for it. You see, Percy Jackson, it takes time for us gods and Titans to completely take over a body. We need time to be oriented and used to the body. The only down part is that we need to do it every time, and each time we leave the body, it takes longer."

"Well then," I said, "It's too bad for you, isn't it?"

I charged, and Kronos brought up his sword-less arm, before realizing he didn't have a shield. I heard a sharp rip as I stabbed his arm. I didn't realize I had cut his arm off until I heard the thud of his arm hitting the ground.

"That was a well-placed attack, Perseus Jackson," roared Kronos, "but before we continue, I would like to know WHERE MY SHIELD IS!"

"You didn't have it when you started, you idiot," I said

"You dare mock me, you fool?" roared Kronos, "YOU WILL DIE!"

Kronos then charged me, stumbling as he did so, and just at the last minute, I moved to the side, avoiding his attack, and stabbed his knee. He went down for the second time, and when he tried to come up, his left leg was cut from the knee down.

"You fool!" roared Kronos, "You realize what you've done! Now I'll never be able to get out of this body. An arm is fine, but without legs, there's no way I can get out!"

He had thrown his sword to the side, as he yelled at me, and I simply walked over to him.

"I'm not going to pretend that I understood what you just said," I replied, "but I am going to say this: you lost, and an army can't function without a commander in charge."

"Oh, there's going to be a commander," laughed Kronos, "there's always going to be a commander."

"But not a commander-in-chief," I said, before stabbing him in the heart.

"Percy," wheezed the body, but it was Matt's voice this time, "Don't let the gods do to you what Kronos did to me. You're the hero now, and forevermore."

I looked over to the army, and asked, "Is there a Ceres warrior here?"

"I'm a Ceres warrior," said a girl in the front lines, stepping out.

"I need a flower," I said, "a white tulip if you can."

"A white tulip?" she asked

"If you can do it," I said

"No I can," she said, "I was just clarifying because not many people ask for that."

"Well I am," I said

"You do know what it means, right?" she asked, giving a bunch of white tulips

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't," I said, taking the tulips and placing is on Matt's body, with his hand over them

Just as I removed my hand, Matt came back to life, but only just, and smiled in content before dying in happiness.

I stood up, and just then, all the Greek counselors came to the front of the crowd surrounding me, and gasped.

"Did we win?" I asked, looking at them

They nodded, and I looked around, and smiled.

Random Person's POV

"Just recently," said Percy, "we have done the world an enormous favor. Whether they know it or not is not our intention. Our intention was to do it, and do it we have. We not only rid the world of the influential deceits of Kronos and his commanders, but the terrorizing power of Gaea and her giants. However, this victory has not come without losses. There have been many warriors who have fallen in battle, but not in vain. Their deaths shall be remembered forever more in this year's special bead which lists all of the dead on a picture of Central Park. This bead shall be available to all Romans, if they so choose to accept it. Don't worry, though, we have included the Romans dead on this bead. One last thing before I stop this speech, which is killing me on the inside. As you may or may not know, Chiron and Lupa have been kidnapped during the war due to Octavian and Drew's collaboration with the other side. I am pleased to announce that we have been able to save Chiron and Lupa, and they are alive, healthy, and mobile. Everyone, give a record-breaking round of applause to our teachers, without whom none of this would be possible! Chiron, the centaur, and Lupa, the wolf, everyone!"

Percy gestured to the side of the stage, and there they were, Chiron and Lupa, both bowing, and thanking everyone, as we all clapped so hard and so long, that I doubt that an applause this size would ever be able to replicated.

The two came up, and gave their speech, which was really not bad. They simply reenacted what had happened from their kidnapping (horse-/wolf-napping?) and if I had told you, you would never be the same again. When the two of them had finished, I was wrong in saying that the previous applause for them was never able to replicated. The applause after their speech will never be replicated, and I can attest to that, seeing as how most of us are going to be deaf for a long time, if not our whole lives.

**But the story's not done yet! Stay tuned for the next and last installment of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Superhero Style!**

**Three questions for this chapter just cuz I'm feeling curious:**

**If one synchronized swimmer drowns, do the rest have to drown as well?**

**Why does a round pizza come in a square box?**

**If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Percy POV

It has been a few days since we defeated Kronos, the Titans, Gaea, and her giants. It has been a few days of celebrations, of good will, of hope. It has also been a few days of tearful goodbyes, of heartfelt so longs, of one last weeping hug, as everyone parts ways to go where life takes them, whether it be with their family or to a new job.

Annabeth and I, however, are one of the last ones to go, but only because we wanted to say goodbye to everyone before we go, which we have. Now, I'm just sitting by on the beach waiting for Wise Girl to finish packing.

"Hey, Percy," said Jason, as he sat next to me

"Why are you out here all alone?" asked Reyna sitting on the other side of me

"I'm waiting for Wise Girl to finish packing," I said, and the two nod in understanding

They didn't say anything after that, but I could tell that they were looking out at the ocean as well.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth as she sat down on my lap

"Done packing?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her neck

"Yup," she giggled, before pushed off me

"No PDA allowed," said Jason

"This is the beach," I said, "I don't know what you Romans think of beaches, but in America, we allow PDA on our beaches."

Everyone laughed for a second before looking back out at the ocean

"It seems so surreal, doesn't it?" I asked after a while

"What do you mean?" asked Jason

"I mean," I said, "After all these years of fighting Kronos and raiding his side, it's all done."

"The war's all over," said Annabeth, "we got our compensations."

"We definitely did," I said

"Compensations?" asked Reyna

"Kronos killed our parents," said Travis, coming behind us with the rest of the gang, and Hazel, Frank, Hylla, and Zoe

"Not both of them," said Connor, "just the one we mainly stay with, and their spouse if applicable."

"I still can't believe it's all over," said Chris, before hearing a smacking noise

"Do you believe it now?" asked Travis, and I had a feeling Connor had slapped him

"I did believe it before," said Chris, "I just have a hard time accepting it."

"Oh, then that's different," said Travis

I could almost feel Chris's confusion behind me.

"So," said Katie, "what now?"

"Well," I said, "we go back to the mundane lives of everyone else, I guess."

"But after all this?" asked Reyna

"It might be hard, depending on the person," I said, "but no matter how hard, we're all in this together, right guys?"

"Right!" they agreed

Annabeth and I stood up and turned around, and Jason and Reyna followed our examples

"Go mango?" I asked, putting my hand in

"Why mango?" asked Zoe

"Why not?" asked Annabetj

They all looked at each other before shrugging, and putting their hands in as well, even the Romans, Hylla, and Zoe

I counted down from 10, and after that, we all cheered and yelled, "Go Mango!" before laughing and walking our way off the beach, with our backs to the camps.


End file.
